The One-Wing Chronicles, All Books in One
by Hamon 240
Summary: For those who don't like finding the individual books I wrote in the story, I am putting all Five books together in this compilation. The whole One-Wing Chronicles series in one place. So you can read all 5 books back to back to back, etc.
1. Dark Past Chp 1

Old Memories Lost in Time

Starseeker and Rainbow Dash

The One-Wing Chronicles, Book 1: A Dark Past

by Hamon 240

It was a normal day in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash had returned home for two reasons. One, it was the day she had to turn in her annual report on her weather duties. Two, she had tickets to the Wonderbolts first show of the new year. "It's about time!" She yelled at the pony behind the counter of the Weather Factory. "Miss, I hate it when you are here. You're always so pushy and it just makes my job harder." "Yea, well...Here's the paperwork I have turn in, now, I'm gone!' Rainbow said as she rushed to get to the stadium where the show would be.

"Starseeker, you ready?" Soarin' asked. "Hmmm." the Wonderbolts rookie didn't answer. He just sighed at old memories of his childhood. "Leave him be Soarin'." Spitfire said. "His tricks just saved his life. If they weren't so good he'd still be nobody, walking the streets of Cloudsdale pondering his memories like my grandpa." "I'm still nobody." Starseeker said as he left the locker room. "I was ever since I left _her _behind." "What's eating him?" Soarin' commented. "The transition from poor and homeless to a rich fly-boy must be hard to process." Spitfire replied.

As the Wonderbolts came flying out, everyone kept their eyes out for the new rookie everyone was talking about. "I can't believe it wasn't me." Rainbow Dash whined. "But he seems to be a great flier. But, I wonder why his tricks seem so, _familiar._" After the show as Rainbow Dash was walking out of the stadium, she ran into the rookie, literally. "Owww...Oh, I'm so sorry...I didn't..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence as she looked at the rookies face. "Could it really be...?" she thought. "Well, well who do we have here?" the rookie remarked. He too paused as he saw Rainbow's face. "Could it be _her_?" 'I-is your name, Starseeker?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Y-yes. Are you, Rainbow Dash?" Star replied. "T-that's my name." Rainbow answered.

"Spitfire, I need to go to Ponyville for a couple days." Starseeker said. "Hmm, well I don't need you for a few days." she replied. "When will you be back." "Monday." Star said. "Go ahead."

Back at Ponyville, Rainbow Dash had all her friends get together. "So, Rainbow, why'd you gather us all together?" Twilight asked. "Well, I was just reminded that...I'm an orphan, and I was never adopted." Her friends gasped. It all made sense, Rainbow always being alone, never going to see family on the holidays. It was because she **didn't have** a family! "And this is what reminded me." Rainbow said. "Meet the Wonderbolts new rookie...Starseeker."

Star walked up and looked at Rainbow's friends. "We grew up together in Cloudsdale Orphanage." Dash continued. "I haven't seen him in years, but all it took was one look at his face to remember it all." "Same here. We were really close, it was rumored that we were dropped off on the same day and time!" Starseeker laughed for the first time in a while. "Seeing as we were foals when it happened, we may never know." Rainbow said. "Here's our story."

Cloudsdale, 17 years earlier

One night at Cloudsdale Orphanage, two foals were dropped off. There was a knock on the door. "Not again." the keeper, Kindheart said. "Too many babies are left here. Even for an Orphanage." Once she opened the door Kindheart looked down on to two foals. A cyan-blue filly with a rainbow mane and a black colt with a spiky yellow mane. "They're obviously NOT related." Kindheart commented. "Hmmm you poor bab- Where'd the girl go?" Kindheart looked behind her to see her inside already. "You're fast. Hmmm Rainbow Dash will be your name." Kindheart then turned her attention to the colt, he was busy looking up at the night sky. He seemed to be analyzing the stars. "Well now, come on Starseeker you and Rainbow Dash here need to go to bed.

Ponyville, present day

"Wait a moment. Fluttershy, didn't you say that your mother's name was Kindheart?" Rarity asked. "Ummm, No...at least...I don't think I did. Yes..." Flutter replied. "So you knew about this, didn't you?" Applejack instigated. Pinkie just stared her down. "Ummm, kind of, I mean I went to school with them...yes..." Fluttershy said "I saw them when my mom told me to work." "It's ok, RIGHT girls." Twilight pushed. "Yep no problems here." the other three answered. "I thought I recognized you." Starseeker said to Fluttershy. "It's been awhile." "Y-yea...so lets get on with the story...I mean if you want..." she remarked.

Cloudsdale, 15 years ago

"Rainbow Dash, Starseeker, this is my daughter Fluttershy." Kindheart said as she walked her own two year old in the door. Dash just stared at the yellow filly and Starseeker was asleep on a pillow next to her. Dash blinked as Fluttershy ducked behind her mother. "Some of the other children here like to pick on her, but I know you two will get along with my little girl." Kindheart smiled and left the three kids alone. Rainbow pointed at Fluttershy as Starseeker woke up. He gazed at her then yawned. By the time Kindheart came back, Rainbow was able to gain Fluttershy's trust. Starseeker still intimidated her a little though, but he didn't seem to mind, only two years old and already he seemed like a lone wolf. Kindheart still persisted. She would start leaving Fluttershy to play with Rainbow and Starseeker instead of taking her to daycare. Eventually, some of the other's enthusiasm rubbed off on Star and he'd play with them instead of sleeping and waiting for Fluttershy to leave. In two years time the three had became best friends.

Cloudsdale, 10 years ago

"Come on Star, you know that we can do it!" Dash pleaded. "I-I don't know it seems like a far drop..." Fluttershy remarked. "She's right Dash, we try jumping this at our age and one false move could be game over." Starseeker said. "Aww, you guys are no fun." Rainbow whined. "STARSEEKER, RAINBOW DASH, FLUTTERSHY! HOW AND WHY ARE YOU THREE UP THERE!" Kindheart yelled to the three children up on her orphanage roof. "Great now we get lecture hour..." Dash sighed. "It was your idea, you only have yourself to blame..." Starseeker remarked.

"How many times do I have to tell you three, DO NOT TRY TO JUMP ROOFS!" Kindheart complained. "Honestly, it's like I'm raising all three of you sometimes..." "There's no reason to feel like that..." Starseeker sighed. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kindheart asked. "The only one you should care about is Fluttershy, it's not like you own me and Rainbow Dash, there's no need for you to care about us, our own parents didn't want us." Star answered and ran off. "Starseeker!" Dash reached out as he ran off but it was Kindheart who brought him home. "Don't run off like that again! Do you hear me?" she said. He just sighed and went to his room.

Cloudsdale Flight Academy, the next year.

"Hey Fluttercry don't let my jokes get to you I'm only playing!" an older student said. "Leave her alone!" Rainbow yelled as she and Starseeker walked up. "Oh if it isn't Rainbow Crash and Star-bleaker." the bully remarked "You two don't have an appointment with me till later." "Well I must be ahead of schedule." Star replied as he kicked the older pegasus in the side. "Oh don't get me started on you." the kid told him. "They should have named you FAMILY-seeker, considering where you live." Star just paused and took the next few kicks to the gut. Finally the bully threw, Star,Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy in a storage closet and locked them inside. "Have a good day, losers!" Star sat in the corner of the small closet and cursed the bully, his parents wherever they may be, and Celestria herself. "I hate you all!" he yelled through muffled sobs. When the janitor finally found the three of them, it was 10pm and Kindheart was getting worried. "Oh my, what happened? Starseeker, your flank is bruised." she said. "Don't worry about it." he remarked coldly. "But..." "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" with that star ran to sit on the roof of the orphanage alone.

Dash and Fluttershy explained the situation to Kindheart. "Oh, I see...bully problems again... That poor kid... He feels so rejected, I can't help but feel sorry for him." Kindheart sighed. Rainbow walked up to the roof and found her old friend. "You know, I have a way that they'll finally have to give me respect. The Sonic-Rainboom... If I pulled that off they could never look down on me again..." Starseeker sighed."Lets make a bet." Dash said. "We both like trick flying right? Well, lets say the first one to do the Sonic-Rainboom, owes the other... tickets to see the Wonderbolts!" "You're on..." Star smirked and shook his friends hoof. "But I gotta warn you, I've already been practicing." "Try me!" Rainbow challenged.

Cloudsdale Flight Academy, 7 years ago

Bullies were picking on Fluttershy again, but Starseeker was nowhere to be seen. So, Rainbow Dash stood up and challenged the bullies to a race. Then out of nowhere...the Sonic-Rainboom, she did it, she won the bet and got her cutie mark in the process! She just hoped that Fluttershy saw so Star didn't think she was lying. Little did she know she knocked her friend to the ground below. But, Fluttershy somehow came back up after awhile. "Lets go home!" Dash said excitedly and rushed to the orphanage. "Kindheart, Kindheart where's Starseeker, I didn't see him at school!" Rainbow Dash said. "I'm sorry, he wasn't at school because...he was adopted right before the you came home. I asked him to stay home so he could meet the family that wanted him, sorry, odds are you'll never see him again." Kindheart told the filly. Dash's eyes started to water, Starseeker was there every step of the way, now he was suddenly gone? "I HATE YOU! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT **BEFORE** I WENT TO SCHOOL!" she yelled at Kindheart. "If it makes you feel better, he pushed for them to take you as well, but they just wouldn't have it." Kindheart said. "I DON'T CARE! I want him HERE with ME and Fluttershy!" Dash replied. "M-mom I want to move to below the clouds, I-I don't want to stay here anymore...If that's ok with you."Fluttershy said. "Yes, I do think we should move. Dash are you..." Kindheart stopped as she saw Dash ran off.

Ponyville, Present

"Not much more to say other than, I ran away to Ponyville and Kindheart sent Fluttershy to live with her aunt. Who, on pure coincidence lived in Ponyville as well." Dash said. "Wow, what a story..." Twilight remarked. "I never imagined that your life was so hard, Sugarcube." Applejack said to Rainbow. "Well, there is more." Starseeker said. "Don't you want to know about my life after I was adopted?" "Sure, why don't you tell me, later. At my house," Rainbow told him, "Umm, ok then." Star replied. After a while everyone went home and Dash took Starseeker home. "I hope he doesn't know how I feel.' Rainbow thought. "Does she share my feelings?" Starseeker asked himself.

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Dark Past Chp 2

"When I Look Up At The Sky..."

by Hamon 240

"Wow, such a large place." Starseeker said as he followed Rainbow Dash in her front door. "It seems both of us have come a long way from being two orphans that caused trouble all throughout out Cloudsdale." "Yea..." Rainbow sighed. "So, how good was your life after you got adopted?" Starseeker just looked at the ground. "Horrible...I felt like I betrayed you, and everyday it got worse."

Cloudsdale, 7 years ago

"Why won't you let Rainbow Dash come too?" Starseeker whined. "Because, we don't need her." Sonicstrike told him. "But..." *BOOM* Starseeker was cut off by the sound of Dash's Sonic-Rainboom. "So, she finally did it..." he mumbled "Now, to tell you why we need a young colt like you." Sonicstrike announced. "We are recruiters for Celestria's special guard." "So, you want to train me to serve your highness, huh? I think I'll pass." Star answered. "I'm afraid you have no choice." Sonicstrike told the child. "You're just the kind of colt we need, you just need to learn some respect."

"So this is the new colt you've brought me?" Celestria asked. "Yes." "He seems very, depressed." said the ruler as she looked down on the colt standing behind her. "We got him from an orphanage in Cloudsdale. He's perfect, no family ties, no one waiting for him. He's exactly what you need." Sonicstrike told her. "And no friends..." Starseeker mumbled. Celestria wanted to take pity on the young child, but she was low on guards. "Fine, take him to a room." "Thanks for sending me to my prison." Star told her as he left.

For three years, Starseeker served the princess, each day he got more thrown into the pits of despair. Finally he gave up trying to be happy and quit, for another two, he did odd jobs around Cloudsdale. Starseeker finally gave up on that too and just started to live in a park. Each day, he'd practice flying and walking the streets mumbling to himself.

Cloudsdale park, last day of last year

Spitfire was busy planning the premiere show for the new year. "Darn, I can't figure anything out. We do the same thing every year! I just need something, even just ONE new routine!" Spitfire was about to give up as she saw a black blur flying around the park. "Well well, what do we have here?" she inquired. "Hmmm, what a drag..." Starseeker yawned as he landed. "Oh, it's him." Spitfire said as she saw Star. "It's that homeless guy that I see on my way home everyday. Had no idea he was such a great flier." she decided to approach him.

"Hello, there. I'm Spitfire from the Wonderbolts and I wanted to know if-" but Star cut her off. "Why do you want me?" he asked. "You're such a good flier, I mean that was good enough to bypass audition, all you'd have to do is sign." Spitfire told him. "Hmmm...I guess it beats being alone in this park..." Starseeker replied hearing Dash's many rants about the Wonderbolts echo in his head. "It would make her happy."

Ponyville, Present

"Wow..." Dash said looking at her friend. "So... you were miserable your whole life?" "Basicly..." Starseeker replied. "Every time I look up at the sky, I think of the day that we made the bet about the Sonic-Rainboom. I think about all the time we spent together. "W-why do I feel like I'm blushing?" Dash asked herself. "I-I feel nervous for some reason." Starseeker mumbled. "When I look up at the night sky, I see you...It just took me awhile to realize who it was and why he was important." Rainbow said. "So hot shot, now that you're a Wonderbolt, I guess that you'll have no problem fulfilling the bet, huh?" she added to try to change the subject. "Yea, I remembered right before I left Cloudsdale today. Here I got the tickets from Spitfire herself." Starseeker said. "Enough for you and your friends." "Wow, I-I don't know why I feel so light" Dash commented to herself.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Dark Past Chp 3

The Reunion/The Surprise

by Hamon 240

Three days came and went, and that Monday Starseeker went home. "I'll see you at the show tomorrow." Rainbow told him. "Yea, I'll see you there." Star replied. "Hmmm..." Dash sighed as she watched him fly off. "You love him don't you?" Fluttershy said softly. Rainbow Dash jumped up in the air. "F-Fluttershy, I uhh, when did you get there?" she stammered, then started to blush, the crimson unmistakable against her cyan color. "N-no! I don't!" "Yes you do." her friend replied. "I could tell ever since you brought him here." Dash sighed. "I feel like we're still children..." she remarked. "I act cool and collected, but around him I still feel like a schoolgirl chasing her dreams..." "See you're in love with him." Rarity said. "WHAT?! YOU WERE ALL WATCHING US!?" Rainbow yelled as the rest of her friends came out from behind a tree. Then she blushed even harder. "They all know..." she said to herself. "Why deny it?"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were walking home together when Fluttershy had an idea. After a small conversation, Pinkie agreed to help her friend with her surprise. "O-okay thanks." Fluttershy said as she broke off towards her home.

"Well, the rookie's finally in a good mood." Soarin' said. "Yea, he does seem to be happy to day." Spitfire remarked. "That will help with the team's morale problem." "Especially with the performance tomorrow." Soarin' commented. "Hehehe." Spitfire laughed. "I know why he's so happy." "Really, why?" Soarin' asked. "Think back to two pegasi at the academy that were best friends and are speaking right now." Spitfire remarked. "What do we have to do with him?" Soarin' asked. "Why are you so dense!?" Spitfire whined. "Yes us! He's obviously found someone!" "Which means...?" Soarin' asked, still in utter confusion. "You dunce!" Spitfire yelled at him. "He's in love! The "her" he kept referring to, he must of found her!" "Oh..."

"Today's the day." Kindheart said. "Starseeker is a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash is one of the Wonderbolts biggest fanatics, and my little Fluttershy is her best friend. So, reason leads me to believe that all three of them will be at the show this evening. I just want to see them all grown up...at least one time..."

Meanwhile, in Cloudsdale Park, the Wonderbolts were getting ready for their first outdoor show of 2013. Crowds from Cloudsdale, and Ponyville swarmed the park. Rainbow and her friends were holding a sign that said, "Go Starseeker, reach for the sky!" Kindheart made her way through the crowd and looked up to see Starseeker opening the show, and doing a good job of it. She then looked to the side and saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy holding the sign in the air. "Oh, all three of the children I raised. Dash, Star, I just want you to know that to me, you were my children too." she thought. She slowly made her approach to Dash and her friends.

Rainbow cheered as Starseeker walked over after the show. "Aww, all three of my troublemakers." Kindheart commented. "K-Kindheart?" Dash asked. "Mommy?" Fluttershy squeaked, feeling a shot of childhood. Starseeker just turned his head. Kindheart still hugged all three pegasi at one time. "Now, I know you're mad, but I just had to see you three all grown up at least one time in my life." she remarked. "How'd you find us?" Star asked. "A feeling in my heart, a motherly feeling." Kindheart replied. Star turned around to face her, but as he did, Kindheart collapsed. "Mommy!" Fluttershy cried, picked her up and flew her to the hospital.

"I sure hope she's ok.." Dash asked. "Yea..." Star sighed and went to catch up with the Wonderbolts. "Hey Dashie! I need you to come to Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie said when she got Rainbow alone. "And wear your dress from the Gala." "My Gala dress, why?" Rainbow asked. "You won't regret it!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Back at Cloudsdale, Fluttershy and Spitfire were prompting Starseeker to head over to Sugarcube Corner as well. "And here's some cloths for you to wear." Spitfire said handing the bundle to Star. "Isn't this a little formal for a bakery?" He asked putting on the dress shirt. "Oh well beggars can't be choosers , no go!" Spitfire replied.

Rainbow Dash walked in the front door as Starseeker walked in the back. The lights were off and they couldn't see each other. As soon as they came on however, the two pegasi were standing face to face. "STARSEEKER?!" "RAINBOW DASH?!" "D-did you set this up?" Dash asked Star. "N-no, did you?" he responded. "I did..." Fluttershy remarked as she flew in the window. "I wanted you two to have some alone time." with this she left her two childhood friends alone.

"I can't believe he's seeing me dressed like this..." Dash thought. "It's kinda cute when you blush like that..." Starseeker murmured. "Did he just say "Cute" Rainbow scanned her thoughts for something that would take the awkwardness away. "So, ummm, do you still like _Final Fantasy_?" She asked. "Oh sure..." Star replied. "You remind me of Aerith all the time..." He then leaned to her ear. "So if you are, would you let me be your Cloud?" "What are you saying Starseeker?" Rainbow asked. "I'm saying that I've thought about this for awhile and..." But Dash saw though the _Final Fantasy _reference in time for them to say it at the same time. "I love you." they both shouted at each other then looked at the floor away from the other. After awhile Dash turned towards Star and asked. "Do you really?" "Only if you really love me back..." Starseeker replied. Rainbow buried her face in his chest. "I do...I really do..."

Chapter 3 end


	4. Dark Past Chp 4

Kindheart's Last words

A New spring Love

by hamon 240

It had been three months since Kindheart was taken to Cloudsdale Hospital and she called for Rainbow Dash, Starseeker, and Fluttershy to come see her. "I just want my daughter and the two orphans I raised to know how much I loved them." she murmured.

Cloudsdale, 15 years ago

It was about a month since Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Starseeker became friends, and Kindheart never heard them talk to each other very much. Until, Dash wanted to wake up the others so they could play. "Fwttershy, Starseeker, wake up. I wanna play!" she whined. "Wainbow Dash...I'm still tired..." Star complained. "I'll do whatever you two want...I guess." Fluttershy told them. The three children had been able to talk for a while, but this was the first time that they spoke to each other like this. It made Kindheart's heart jump that they got along so well.

Hospital, Present

"Mommy..." Fluttershy whined like a baby as her mother talked like this was the end, and deep down she knew it was. "Kindheart I don't know how to thank you for all that you did for me and Rainbow Dash. I'll never forget the time I spent with your daughter as I lived in your orphanage." Rainbow Dash said through muffled sobs. Starseeker wasn't showing it, but he was just as sad as the others. He placed his hoof on Dash's shoulder. "Thanks for accepting the rejected...goodbye Kindheart, if it wasn't too late I'd call you mother." as Star finished his speech, the others realized that Kindheart flatlined. "Come on Dashie, Starseeker, maybe we should leave so Fluttershy can be alone." Pinkie remarked. "Dashie?" Starseeker asked. "That's cute, do you want me to start calling you that?" "Star, I don't think this is the time to be pickin' out pet names for yer girlfriend." Applejack said. "I'm just trying to kill the tension." Star replied. "He's very polite, at least he asked first." Rarity commented. "Starseeker, let's go home..." Rainbow said in dismay. "You want me to move in with you?" Star stammered. "Well duh!" Rainbow replied. "We're in love, and old enough. So yes I want you to live with me!" "O-ok, well I don't have a house to get stuff moved out of, so I guess we can go straight to your place." Star mumbled in awkwardly. "You mean _our _place." Dash said as a smile reappeared on her face. "Wow. She really doesn't take sadness into account when she's with him." Aj commented as the pegasi couple left.

Two days later, Kindheart was buried, and her orphanage taken over by Cloudsdale's government. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Starseeker stayed at the mare's grave the longest. "Thank you guys..." Fluttershy said. "She was the closest thing we had to a mother, we couldn't just shrug her off." Star replied.

"Have a good day at practice." Dash said as Starseeker left to join the wonderbolts in Cloudsdale. "I love you.' she added as she watched him fly off. After he returned home, Starseeker took Rainbow to an amusement park, they had so much fun together. Then at around 9 pm he and Dash got on the ferris wheel. When they reached the top, Rainbow tried to talk but a fireworks display started, drowning her every word. Starseeker kissed her forehead and remarked, "i guess we were, Interrupted by Fireworks."

(Two years later)

Rainbow Dash wriggled in boredom as she sat in Rarity's room. "Oh come on Rarity! I'm sure a wedding dress isn't_ that_ hard to make!" she whined. "Oh, but my dear. It does, it does." her fashion freak friend replied. "I never imagined this day..." Rainbow said to change the subject. "Oh, none of us did." Rarity commented. "Not to be rude, but you're so independent and tomboyish, we all thought you'd be alone for ever!" "Thanks a lot..." Dash replied with narrow eyes.

Starseeker, sat with Soarin' on his porch, quiet for a while, till Soarin' finally asked. "Why were you so glum when you first joined the Wonderbolts?" "Before that, I guarded the princess..." Star replied. "But, a decided to stand alone and left..." "Wow, you know I like you a lot better when you're happy kid." Soarin' remarked. "Yea, I do to..." Star said.

The next day everything was set. The parties were all accounted for and the ceremony was about to begin.


	5. Dark Past Chp 5

1The Wedding

Our Own Orphan

One-Wing Chronicles Book 1: Dark Past: Chapter 5

by Hamon240

"I'm boreeed!" "Why, how rude do you Cloudsdale pegasi get?" "What the Celestria possessed me have Rarity here when Soarin' was the only one Starseeker could ask to be part of his party?" Rainbow Dash thought. "Soarin'! What the heck?! It hasn't even started and you've made me look like a fool!" Starseeker whispered in his team mate's ear. "Sorry... but do you know how long I've been standing here? I'm losing common sense from all the boredom." Soarin' replied. "What common sense do you believe he means?" Aj asked Dash. "How does Spitfire put up with you?" Star asked.

The ceremony went pleasantly, and as Dash and Star said their vows, _Because I Love You _by Keiichi Suzuki from the game _Earthbound _was played. But as they walked down the aisle, the song switched to_ Aerith's Theme_ by Nobuo Uematsu from _Final Fantasy VII. _"You're such an otaku Star, Earthbound AND Final Fantasy?" Dash laughed. "I didn't tell them to play _Aerith's Theme, _only _Because I Love You._ I swear!" Star remarked. "I know, I told him to play it." Soarin' said. "I also happen to know who he is considering I'm the one who hired him."

"Yea, his name is Sakamoto Kara, I was there when you met him." Star said. "No, I had him use an alias. He's really Square-Enix's Nobuo Uematsu!" Soarin' announced. "Wha-What?" Star asked. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Uematsu said with a bow. "It was a pleasure to play for such an occasion. Please return the favor by coming to our concert, _Reliving Final Fantasy." _"Y-yes sir..." Star replied with a bow of his own. As Uematsu walked out Star said. "I think my mind was just blown..."

The next week, Dash and Star got dressed and headed to the theater where the concert would be held. "Hello and welcome all to _Reliving Final Fantasy_!" Nobuo Uematsu announced. "Before we start I'd like to say that a week ago I played at a wedding in Ponyville. Today the newly weds are here, so I'd like it if the husband would pick the game that my band and I will play the music from tonight." "Well, that's easy Mr. Uematsu." Starseeker replied as the Mic. was lowered to him. "I pick,_ Final Fantasy VII_." 'Ah yes, the landmark in the series." Uematsu said. The songs were played in order of appearance. When _One-Winged Angel_ played Starseeker and Dash were asked to the join the choir and sing. It had to be the best night of their life so far.

Even later in that week, Dash and Star went to Cloudsdale to remember old times. But as they walked past the old orphanage, now ran by the government, Rainbow saw Scootaloo sitting in the window. "Oh my Celestria! Scootaloo what are you doing here!?" Dash exclaimed. "Well...since I was living alone...Child Services put me in here..." Scoot said sadly. "Well, we're adopting you!" Dash said. "There's no way I'm letting you end up like we did!" Starseeker just nodded.

So, Dash and Star adopted Scootaloo and a couple months later Dash gave birth to Loyalspirit, her and Star's new young colt. But, the story doesn't end here, there is much more to tell. In deep darkness, a new evil was stirring...and he was an alicorn ...a One-Winged Alicorn. Luna's eldest son One-Wing was starting to hate the world, and he and his brother Sonicstrike were formulating a plan to capture the Elements of Harmony so that nothing stood in their way.


	6. Bonds Of Hate and Love Chp 1

1The Plan is In Motion

Sonicstrike and Rarity

The One-Wing Chronicles: Book 2: Bonds of Hate and Love

Chapter 1

by Hamon240

One day, Rarity decided it was time to go to Canterlot and restock on materials, and as she left the last shop, a male pegasus spotted her. He was white, with black eyes, a black mane hidden by his helm, and a spear cutie mark barely visible under his armor. He also had a particular weapon on his back, a sword, but it looked as if it was also built to fire bullets. But, what Rarity noticed the most is that this particular pegasus had the crest of Princess Luna on his armor. He looked directly at her, what could he want?

"Is this her brother? One of the six "Mother" wanted us to capture?" the pegasus said telepathically. "Yes Sonicstrike." a voice in his head answered. The voice belonged to a black alicorn with a silver mane and two silver shoulder pads and wore a black coat. A particular cutie mark he had, sort of a green meteor coming from the sky. He had a sword at LEAST 6 feet, maybe 8 feet long, a masamune, hidden at his side. But his most identifying feature is that he only had ONE WING. "That is the Element of Generosity." the alicorn replied. "Capture her by any means necessary and bring her to me...so that I may take her to "Mother"." "Will do One-Wing." Sonicstrike remarked. "Over and out."

The pegasus then walked over to Rarity. "My, you never see such a perfect gem, even her in Canterlot." he said. "Well, around Ponyville diamonds are easy to find, but I'm sure that they're much better here." Rarity replied with a blush. "Oh, you misunderstand me, I'm talking about you." the pegasus remarked. "I'm Sonicstrike, and why don't you spend time with me today." "Ummm, o-ok...sure..." Rarity stammered.

"So, I could make you my princess." Sonicstrike said. Rarity got warm inside and tried to turn away from him, but she just couldn't look away. In Celestria's guard _and _he was Luna's son, think of the social status she would obtain! But, also her friends, she couldn't just leave them behind. But, her feelings got in the way. "Would you really?!" she squeaked. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I guess my childish side just came out a bit." she added. "I thought it was cute." Sonicstrike replied. Rarity just blushed even more. "Ok, then...we shall marry tonight, privately of course." Sonicstrike said after a while. "But, those things take time!" Rarity replied. "Oh don't worry, I'll have everything ready in 30 min.s." Sonic said promisingly.

Starseeker was laying on his bed; he and Rainbow Dash had been married for about a year now. Two children, Loyalspirit was their's and his adopted sister Scootaloo. Star was on his day off of the Wonderbolts and planned to just lay in bed all day, though it was weird that he was wearing his Cloud Strife cosplay outfit. Suddenly, he hear a voice in his head. "Starseeker, it is Princess Celestria, I need you to come to my palace. NOW!" it said. "OK, OK. Don't blow your top." Star replied and rolled out of bed.

When Star walked into the room, Celestria said, "Ah, I've been expecting you." "What do you want?" Starseeker remarked. "I have a job for you." The Princess replied. "I need your strength." "Too bad, I'm a fly boy now." Star said coldly. "But Starseeker, you're an EX-soldier from my guard, aren't you?" Celestria asked. "Humph, only in my head..." Star mumbled. "Cut the Cloud Strife act! Do NOT pull that bull shit with me!" Celestria yelled. "Now, it's about the pegasus that took you away from the orphanage." A fire suddenly sparked in Star's eye. "Oh really?" he asked. "He's rouge, I want you to take him out." Celestria replied.

"Ok, I want my old Buster Sword and my rank of 1st class back." Star said after hearing what the princess had to say. "As you wish, High Commander Starseeker." Celestria said as a weapons forger brought Starseeker a copy of Cloud's Buster Sword.

"I have her now brother." Sonicstrike told One-Wing. "Good, good. Now see that she gets to me and "Mother"." One-Wing replied. "Yes brother." Sonicstrike remarked.


	7. Bonds Of Hate and Love Chp 2

1Rarity's News

Starseeker, the SOLDIER

by Hamon240

"So, it is finally time...the Reunion is coming..." One-Wing thought. "Both my mother and "Mother" will be there. But first there are a couple things that need to be taken care of..." "Brother, she is totally committed to me." Sonicstrike reported. "Good...now stop fooling around like a filly and bring her to me!" One-Wing remarked. "One problem with that...umm...well how do I put this in an non-explicit way...umm...I know!" Sonicstrike said. "Well...out with it man!" One-Wing continued. "I'm going to be a father." Sonicstrike answered. "Oh well...might as well do the same..." One-Wing thought.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked. "Yes, I'm positive Twilight, I'm going to having a child." Rarity remarked. "Come on down to the Town Square and I'll tell you everything. Bring the others of course." After a few minutes all six friends were standing together in the Town Square. And with Rarity was Sonicstrike. "Hey Dash, where's Starseeker and the kids?" Pinkie asked. "Oh, Star went out earlier and Scootaloo is being responsible (I hope) and watching her brother like a good older sister." Dash responded. "So this is Sonicstrike and he's the father (better not tell them his linage so they don't cause a ruckus.)." Rarity said.

As Rarity introduced the father of her child to her friends, Starseeker was about to leave the palace when a sudden question popped into his mind. "Princess, Shining Armor has been Captain of the Guard since I left, and he's a prince." he started. "Your point Starseeker?" Celestria asked in return. "Why did you agree to restore my rank if it was higher than his?" Star inquired. "I have my reasons. You could say I favor you. Now go." Celestria answered. With this Star bowed and headed home.

"Oh, Star there you are." Dash said as Starseeker landed. "Hey Dashie, just had some business to take care of." he replied. "Like buying a cosplay sword?" Dash laughed. "This isn't a prop. It's my sword from when I was in Celestria's guard." Star answered. Sonicstrike narrowed his eyes at Star. "It can't be, but it is! The twerp colt that a took from the orphanage to have trained. But, I heard he quit the guard. So why does he still have that sword?" he thought. "Hey kid! You say you used to be in her highness' guard?" he called out to Star. "Yea, I was, AM, a part of her guard." Star answered. "What do you mean? Did you re-join the royal guard Star?" Dash asked. "Sort of..." Star replied. "It's only part time though. Only when I'm REALLY needed." "Well that's so AWESOME!" Dash yelled out.

"My name's Sonicstrike." Sonic said to Star. "A pleasure I'm sure, uhhh?" "Starseeker." Star replied. "Likewise." he added with a sneer. "Come on Dash lets go home to the kids." he said after a few seconds. "OK! Speaking of kids, Sonicstrike and Rarity are going to have a kid, isn't that nice? Now Loyalspirit will have a playmate his age!" Dash replied. Star froze in his tracks. "Oh man, my reven- I mean assignment means taking the life of a unborn child's father? How harsh on the ideal's of a world like ours." he thought.

"So what should we name our child?" Rarity asked as Sonicstrike sharpened the blade of his Gun-Blade like he was preparing for a huge fight. "Umm, is it a colt or a filly?" he asked not wanting to be taken off his task. "The nurse said it was going to be a filly." Rarity replied. "How do you like Generous Soul?" "Whatever you want dear." Sonicstrike remarked and loaded six shells into the revolver-like chamber of his unusual sword. "I'm going to the mountains for a bit, I'll be back later." he added as he got up. "Oh, OK. Well do be careful, I don't want you dying now!" Rarity remarked as he left.

Star was in a similar trance as he sharpened his Buster Sword. "Dash, I'm going to Twilight's to tell her something, then I'm headed to Rarity's to ask her something else. Be right back. "OK, well do what you need!" Dash replied as he walked put the door. As Star approached Twi's library, Spike let him in. "Dash told me you had something to tell me?" Twilight asked. "Yes. The reason I re-joined the royal guard...is because Celestria told me to hunt down Sonicstrike and kill him." Star answered. "W-what?" Twilight stammered. "You mean...?" "Yes, the pegasus that is the father of Rarity's child is plotting something. We don't know what it is yet, but we've confirmed that he is one of the ones behind a big plot to destroy the harmony of our world. Now if you excuse me, I need to tell Rarity before I just haul off and kill the guy." Star remarked. "Wait, Starseeker." Twilight said. "Yes?" Star asked. "Is there another reason why you took this job?" Twilight replied. Starseeker just looked away. Finally he said, "That's none of your business to know." and left.


	8. Bonds Of Hate and Love Chp 3

1Sonicstrike vs Starseeker

Arrival To The World

by Hamon240

As Starseeker walked into Rarity's room she was confused. "Starseeker, why are you here?" her gaze then moved to Star's sword. "You're going to kill me aren't you!" Well you won't have an easy time doing it!" she yelled as she levitated many pairs of scissors in the air. "Easy Rarity, I'm just her to deliver some news." Star said. "Oh, what would that be?" Rarity asked easing her scissors a bit. "Well, it's about Sonicstrike, uhhh..." Starseeker started. "What about him?" Rarity asked. "Is he dead?!" "Well, no...not yet anyway... Princess Celestria has asked me to kill him. It seems he's a rouge soldier plotting to destroy the world's harmony.

Rarity recoiled at the news she had just received. "I-I don't...ahhh! OOooo, the pain... I-I think my filly is coming..." "I'll call Dash and Twilight to come get you. Where'd Sonicstrike go?" Star asked. "He-he's in the mountains..." Rarity answered. "Thank you. Dash, Twilight I need you to come get Rarity to the hospital pronto. Oh and Twilight, tell Dash what's going on for me please." "Alright." Twilight said and did everything Star just said to.

"You mean to tell me my husband is an assassin?" Dash asked at the end of Twilight's telling of everything. "Best. Husband. Ever!" she added when Twilight nodded. "I think you're missing the point, what about Sonicstrike?" Twilight reminded her. "Well, she may not have her man here, but she does have her friends. Call the others Twilight!" Rainbow said very leader like. "Alright." Twilight replied.

"So, her highness is on to me is she..." Sonicstrike said to the shadows behind him. "I know you're there Starseeker, don't try to hide it, I taught you everything you know about hiding. "Humph, so last I check I taught your flank a few things about how to fight in general." Star yelled. "Limit 1a, Braver!" Starseeker added as he slammed his sword down at Sonicstrike, who didn't even flinch, he blocked Star's attack with the side of his arm. The impact sent them both skidding backward. Once they had stopped, Sonicstrike threw his forehoof to the side and send Starseeker flying in the opposite direction. Star's Buster Sword went flying out of his hoof and stuck into the mountain side and instead of balancing himself in the air with his wings, Star landed and stood on the blade of his sword. "You've gotten stronger since our last fight. You know, at the academy." Sonicstrike remarked.

"Oh mah, are you OK Rarity, we came as soon as we got the news." Aj said as she walked into Rarity's room followed by Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. "Oh just greeeeat. Just having labor pains. But I'm fine." Rarity replied with a hit of sarcasm. "Alrighty then." Aj said. "So. I guess we just wait till all of this blows over." Dash commented. "Rainbow Dash, there's a plot to destroy the entire harmony of our world. I don't think that this is going to blow over anytime soon." Twilight replied as she looked out the window of Rarity's room.

"DON'T ACT LIKE ANY OF THAT MATTERS!" Starseeker yelled. "THAT FIGHT WAS BACK IN THE PAST! THIS IS THE PRESENT!" "Yes, you do have a point there." Sonicstrike commented as he wiped the blood off his lip from Starseeker's massive attack of fury. "So, lets look back on it though."

Canterlot, 7 years ago

"Hey there little runt, how about I teach you how to respect me?" Sonicstrike said to Starseeker. Star looked up at his challenger. "Give me a minute, and I'll show you how to really fight. Are there any rules?" Starseeker replied. "I'll let you have a handicap of your choice." Sonicstrike said full of pride. "OK, I'll be back after my sword is forged." Star agreed. "If you really think a sword will save you, you may use it." Sonicstrike said as he left.

After about 30 minutes, the weapons forger brought Star a huge sword. "Well it's done, a complete copy of Cloud Strife's sword. How do you plan to...my Celestria..." The blacksmith said. "Lift it?" Star answered. "I think I'll be fine." "So, are you ready to fight now?" Sonicstrike said. "Yes, let's." Star said getting into a battle stance.

Sonicstrike took a good kick at Star's face which Star easily dodged it and punched Sonicstrike to the ground. Then Star put the Buster Sword to Sonicstrike's throat. "I win." Star said and turned away. "Now unless you want beaten in ten seconds flat again, you need to get at least 20% stronger."

The Mountains, Present

Sonicstrike shot about 5 shots from his Gun-blade, but Star somehow stopped all of the bullets in mid-air and flicked them back at Sonicstrike. But, Sonicstrike cut all the bullets as they passed him. "You know, if you kill me here, my brother will continue the plan as if I was never part of it." Sonicstrike mumbled. "Brother? You mean there ARE more of you in on his plan!?" Star asked. "Yes. Oh yes there are about 3 more of us." Sonicstrike answered. "But it's not like you'll live long enough to tell anyone." "You will be the one to die here." Star said. "Now lets finish this fight."

"OOooo...man...Generous Soul, you made it to the world..." Rarity said quietly as she looked down on to her daughter. "She's so cute!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Pinkie Pie, quite! Let her rest." Twilight said. "Oh...right. Sorry." Pinkie said. "Starseeker, be safe..." Dash mumbled. "He'll be ok." Twilight said . "I'm sure of it." "Thanks Twilight." Dash remarked to her friend.

"I've won." Star said as he put his sword to Sonicstrike's throat like in their last fight. "You think you've won you orphanage trash?!" Sonicstrike yelled. Star paused and Sonicstrike took the opening to punch Starseeker across their battlefield then shot Star's backhoof. Then he rushed Star with his Gun-Blade above his head to slam it down on Star's head. "Your about to die!" he yelled. But, Star timed his strike just right and impaled Sonicstrike in the gut with the Buster Sword. "Then why are you the one laying on the ground with a sword in his gut, dead." Star joked weakly.

Starseeker woke up in the hospital with a bandage on his backhoof. "I-I'm alive?" he asked. "Yes you fool!" Dash screamed as she embraced him. "Never almost die like that again!" "I'll do my best." Star promised. "How is Rarity's filly?" He asked. "Oh she's good and well." Dash answered. "And Sonicstrike?" Star inquired. "Your sword is at home soaking in the tub and his body is being embalmed as we speak." Dash said.

"Rarity?" Star asked as he could walk into her room. "Don't say a word Starseeker. It was you job and I don't hold it over you. Just do me a favor and never tell Generous Soul the truth about her father." Rarity remarked. "I promise as the husband of the Element of Loyalty. "Thank you Starseeker. It means a lot." Rarity said.


	9. Queen's Tournament Chp 1

1Round 1

One-Wing Makes His Move

The One-Wing Chronicle: Book 3: Chapter 1

by Hamon240

"Mother this is irrational!" Celestria said to High Queen Jen. "Yes, shouldn't rule be passed down to Celestria as she is the eldest?" Luna agreed. "Well this is how I'm going to determine if our family is still fit to rule or if we should just let someone else take a turn." Jen said to her child. "That's the irrational part!" Celestria said. "This is how Jen wants to do it. So that's how we'll do it." High King Nova stated. "Now tell Cadence, Twilight, and Sonicstrike's widow Rarity that then are to partake in this event." he added as he and Jen left the room. "This is very odd..." Luna said as they closed the door. "Yes indeed. A magic tournament to decide who will rule? Unheard of." Celestria added. "Get your son One-Wing, Luna. I'll call Starseeker. I have a feeling that something may be up."

"So, the Queen will be having the Element of Magic _and_ the Element of Generosity here? Good, good. Maybe I can capture them both and make up for the dent in the plan Sonicstrike's death made." One-Wing said as Luna left his room. "Mother" are you proud of me? Once I've taken care of them, I will come find you." he added. One-Wing then looked at the mountains in the distance. "Then we can find the Ultimate Destruction Magic you hid 100,000 years ago." One-Wing laughed.

Twilight and Rarity looked around the area as Celestria and Luna eased them in. "So, we're going to find out who the new queen will be? But shouldn't you...?" Twilight asked. "Yes, but I guess my mother is looking for some excitement." Celestria answered. "Is Starseeker here like I asked?" she added. "Oh, he's already looking for unusual behavior." Rarity said as she looked at Star though the window. He was looking down many guests as he passed them. "Oh my..." Celestria sighed. "It looks like it's about to begin." Luna said as the Queen and King entered the room. Cadence took her place with Twilight and the other participants. "Twilight, it seems you've already made an enemy in this event." she said pointing towards someone else who'd just arrived in a huge crowd of unicorns hoping to clam the rule of the kingdom as their own. "Who is– oh Celestria." Twilight sighed. "Yes?" the princess said instinctively to the sound of her name. "It's Trixie again..." Twilight said face-hoofing.

"Well, well Twilight. It seems that you becoming a princess will be all of not, because I will take over!" Trixie laughed. Just then Starseeker looked her down. "I'm participating!" she yelled. "I've got my eye on you..." Star replied to Trixie and left making a gesture with his hoof to show he was watching her. "Whatever..." Trixie sighed. "Well now that everyone is here, lets start this thing shall we?" Queen Jen announced. "The first round all of you will be required to use elemental magic. Such as water, fire, air, and dirt." " #$%ing magnets, how do they work!?" Star yelled across the room. "Yes...well. Let the first round begin!" King Nova yelled and rung a gong.

Many fights went on, Cadence won by default because Rarity refused to fight, Celestria and Luna effortlessly pushed over their opponent, but now it was time for the fight that was anticipated all day, Trixie and Twilight. "So it's time to get my revenge!" Trixie yelled but a voice in her head stopped her. "Remember, do NOT jeopardize the mission." it said. "Right, Mr. One-Wing, I'm to lose on purpose to lure her into a sense of security." Trixie replied. "Ice!" Twilight blocked the spell with a reflect and then used Fire to trap Trixie in a vortex of flames then dosed it with water, knocking Trixie to the ground. "D-darn..I never knew losing on purpose hurt this much!" she yelled.

"Now to end it." Twilight said. "Bolt!" Trixie was flung out of bounds by a bolt of lightning. "The winner is Princess Twilight. By Ring Out." Jen announced. "Now we will see you all tomorrow for Round 2, good day!" Nova said as he and his wife left. Just then a voice rung in Twilight's ear. "Twilight Sparkle, I would be honored if you'd join me in the throne room." it said. "W-who are you?" she asked. "All questions will be answered when you arrive." the voice replied. "Ok then." Twi said as she made her way to the meeting place.

"Hello Twilight, I am One-Wing, son of Princess Luna." the owner of the voice said as Twilight walked into the throne room. Twilight stared up at the alicorn who was speaking to her. His silver mane reflected the moonlight and his black coat blended in with the shadows around him otherwise. Then she noticed that his name was quite literal as she saw his one wing. "You- you have..." Twilight stammered. "One Wing? It is a gift from "Mother"." the alicorn replied. "Luna has both her wings though." Twilight said. "Did she cut one of yours off?" "No, not my mother. "Mother"." One-Wing corrected. "Do not worry yourself about who "Mother" is though. I've been watching you for awhile and I wondered what you would say to becoming _mine."_ "Yours?" Twilight asked. "You know, my princess." One-Wing answered. "Ummm...I-I don't know...I..." Twilight stammered. Just then Starseeker walked into the room with a letter in his mouth. "Hey is this for you?" He asked One-Wing. "I says One-Wing and well...you have One-Wing." he asked.

"Yes, that would be me..." One-Wing said as he begrudgingly took the letter. "And who might you be, Cloud Strife?" "No. Name's Starseeker." Star replied. "So I guess you like _Final Fantasy VII _as well, that's some convincing Sephiroth cosplay." "Yes, but actually I was born like this." One-Wing answered. "Well, Twilight I must be going now. Lets meet up another time. Then you can give me your answer." "O-Ok..." Twilight said as One-Wing left the room. "He's very mysterious." Star said as soon as One-Wing was gone. "What is this I'm feeling? I-Is this what Dash felt about Starseeker? Could I _love _him even though I just met him?" Twilight thought.

"SAKAMOTO, I thought I told you to tell me your updates though telepathy!" One-Wing shouted at a pony sitting at a computer. "Sorry boss, but I'm not used to it yet. I'm the Hacking Mare! I'm a hacker not a magical alicorn! Therefore I'm much more comfortable sending letters." Sakamoto answered. "Well, you could have blown our cover, the pony who picked up your letter was one of Celestria's guards!" One-Wing said. "Sorry sir..." Sakamoto replied but One-Wing was staring out the window. "How am I going to find you "Mother"? And how will we get my mom to join our Reunion?" One-Wing thought. "Hmm, Generosity left for back home. But I'm sure I can get Magic, and maybe pass down your legacy in the process, "Mother". I promise."


	10. Queen's Tournament Chp 2

1Round 2

The Legend of J-E-N-O-V-A

by Hamon240

Note: Here's some explaining. Yes Twilight is an alicorn. This is a month after book 2 and a year after book 1. Sonicstrike is dead and everyone found out Rarity married him. Since he was Luna's son she's a part of the royal family, One-Wing hasn't been found out yet, Even I don't know how Trixie came to be affiliated with One-Wing. "Mother" will be introduced in this chapter, Sakamoto is a hacker One-Wing hired so he'd have access to files on the Elements of Harmony, he like's to be called the "Hacking Mare"

"Hey Star, do you know anything about One-Wing?" Twilight asked as she passed him. "Well, other than he is Luna's son...no. But, there's a story I must tell you, because the greenish-blue glow of his eyes and the fact he referred to his one wing as a "gift from "Mother" , has made me suspicious of him." Starseeker replied. "What kind of story?" Twilight asked. "A part of the Hearts Warming legend that only the royal family and their most trusted soldiers know." Star replied. "The legend of Jenova, the first EVER ruler of Equestria and the worst."

"The Legend of Jenova says that before the clans were in chaos, they lived in perfect harmony as we do now. But that all changed when a Calamity from the Sky rained down upon them. Unknown to them, an alien life form crashed down with the small meteor, it was later known as Jenova. Jenova was a witch, she used her otherworldly magic to cause more chaos than Discord could ever dream. She took the form of a winged unicorn, making her the first known alicorn. Once the three clans where able to make up she reviled herself and claimed rule of their kingdom. Of course, with her sort of power, who would challenge her? Jenova was harsh, and one of her soldiers; Strifecloud joined a rebel group called Avalanche, when her son Sephiroth..." But Twilight cut Star off. "You're just telling me the storyline of _Final Fantasy VII now_!" she whined. "But, it's the truth. This very legend is what Square based FFVII off of. Anyway, in short Jenova was evil and the royal family, hard as it seems, are her decedents. That is why the king and queens names are Jen and Nova. But what troubles me most is, when Jenova died, her cells were implanted into soldiers in the royal guard. When this happened their eyes began to glowing greenish-blue, and they referred to Jenova as "Mother". Some say Jenova's body was hidden in a stasis chamber and sealed in the mountains somewhere." Star finished his tale.

"I'll be careful." Twilight said and huffed off. "I'm going to see him now, I've won my battle for the day. But you should go look over the rest of Round 2, I heard Luna and Celestria will be fighting today." "Gosh, what's with her today?" Starseeker remarked as he walked in the opposite direction of Twilight so he could watch the battle of the royal sisters.

"So, he knows about you "Mother"." One-Wing said. "But, does he knows that the Black Orb holding the Ultimate Destruction Magic: Meteor, is also in the mountains?" "Sir, Twilight is here to see you." Sakamoto commented interrupting the black alicorn's thoughts. "Ah, yes. Let her in and hide." One-Wing told Sakamoto. "Yes sir." Sakamoto said and locked the basement behind him. "One-Wing it's me." Twilight said as she walked into his room. "Ah yes, Twilight Sparkle, thank you for coming. So, have you decided?" One-Wing asked. "Yes, I want to be with you...you're the one that I am destined to be with. I feel your strong enough, to protect me from death itself..." Twilight replied. "Well then, let us get to know each other a little bit." One-Wing commented. "I have you where I want you." he thought.

"The fight of Luna and Celestria was obviously a powerful one, the floor had many cracks in it and the walls had a few holes in them as well. Luna was using Nightmare's power to try and overrule her elder sister. "Luna, Luna, Luna...you've just secured this fight for me." Celestria said mockingly. 'You bluff!" Luna replied. "You know you can't win!" "Hmhmhm, not by using brute force no, but I can make you give in." Celestria replied. "Now how did that lullaby that mom used to sing us go? You now the one Nintendo used for their game _Mother _that you had to sing to beat the final boss?" "N-no...you wouldn't...you know I HATED that song!" Luna yelled. "Oh I will, if you don't give up." Celestria commented. "Never!" Luna remarked. "Well, you can only blame yourself for this." Celestria said shaking her head, then she opened her mouth and sung:

"_Take a melody...simple as can be...give it some words and...sweet harmony...raise your voices...all day long now, love grows strong now...sing a melody of love, oh love..."_

Over and over_. _"OH GOSH STOP! STOP SINGING! I GIVE, I GIVE! JUST STOP SINGING!" Luna yelled as she regressed back to normal and ran out the room as fast as she could. "Wow, I never expected that." Star said as he walked out the room. "Better go find Twilight."

As Twilight left One-Wing's room he laughed. "Oh so naive, once I have you and your friends, it will be all your fault." he said. "Umm, sir?" Sakamoto asked. "Yes what is it?" One-Wing commented. "I've found her, I've found Jenova. Her body, and the Black orb are in a cavern underneath the Zephyr Ninja Clanreservation." "Good, good." One-Wing commented to the news he'd just received. "The pawns are in place... Now, as soon as this tournament is over and we can capture the Element of Magic, I will come find you "Mother"."

"Ah, Twi there you are." Star said as he passed Twilight. "Luna and Celestria's fight was hilarious you should have been there!" "Yea, well I had more important things to take care of." Twilight responded. "And One-Wing is not evil so get that thought out of your mind!" "Dang that was harsh, I wasn't even going to say anything about that." Star said as Twilight left.

End Note: So how can Twilight be this dense? How come pretty much no one but Soarin', Dash, and Celestria take Starseeker seriously? Why is One-Wing staling and not just hitting Twilight over the head with his masamune's hilt? I mean really it would keep her out cold for days. And Sakamoto, what does he have to gain from this? These questions may be answered in the next chapter or answered in the next book or 2, but they will be answered. Bye!


	11. Queen's Tournament Chp 3

1The Finals

One-Wing; Found Out

by Hamon240

"The finals that have been long awaited for are here!" Jen said, her voice echoing across the room. Twilight however was not ready for something of this caliber. She felt swollen, her magic wouldn't work, and she was more tired then Starseeker and Rainbow Dash that time Applejack tried to explain the way her farm worked. Which, to be honest, even Rarity, with her sense of manners, had to try her hardest not to sleep though. One-Wing walked up to Jen and told his grandmother, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems that Princess Twilight may be bearing a child. And I know you don't want to put an unborn filly or colt in danger." Jen took a closer look at Twilight the best she could. "My dear lad, I do believe you're right. Go tell Celestria's guard, what's his name, oooo..." But One-Wing stopped her. "I know who you're talking about. Shall I tell him that Twilight has been pardoned?" "Yes my boy!" And tell him she should go to the Medical Wing right away!" Jen remarked. "As you wish." One-Wing said with a grin as he bowed.

"Hey, Starseeker." One-Wing called to Star as he approached. "Queen Jen wants you to let Twilight Sparkle that she's been pardoned and to head to the nurse's wing right away." "It's yours isn't it?" Star commented as he turned to tell Twilight. "What is?" One-Wing asked. "The baby. I may be a pegasus, but I know when a unicorn is ready to give birth. I had to, it was a requirement for the SOLDIER Division to know medical signs such as that." Starseeker answered. "And if it is?" One-Wing commented. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." Star said and walked off.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Twilight stammered when Starseeker delivered the message from the queen. "You're pregnant and need to go to the Medical Wing." Star replied. "K, then. Well see you." Twilight said when she gathered her senses and left the tournament area. "Now the Finals can finally begin. We were going to have a four way battle, but Princess Twilight is not feeling well so..." Jen started. "I'll forfeit to even the battle back out." Cadence said. "I'm more towards love not fighting." "If you insist." Jen replied. "Well it seems that it will be my daughter Celestria and umm, who are you?" The unicorn in question looked at the queen. 'My name, is Aeris. Aeris, the Flower-pony." she answered.

"Sakamoto, get ready to hack the Medical Wing's cameras so I can grab Twilight." One-Wing said with his telepathy. "What for?" Starseeker said as he walked up to One-Wing. "You. You can read telepathy?" The one-winged alicorn asked as he turned around slowly, placing his hoof on the hilt of his masamune for a quick draw. "I'm just learning a lot of the abilities I have." Star replied, moving his hoof up to his Buster Sword's hilt. "Well then, I'll tell you this and if you live you can warn the whole kingdom if you want. I'm not going to stop with Magic. I'm going to capture ALL the Elements of Harmony, then nothing can stop me from using "Mother's" power to crush this world with Meteor!" One-Wing yelled. And slashed at Star, but Star blocked with the Buster Sword.

"Limit 1b: Healing Winds!" Aeris yelled and instantly healed herself. "Errr, I'm really getting sick of all these _Final Fantasy VII _cosplayers!" Celestria said in remorse. "Solar Beam!" "Oh, and she gets on me for quoting _Pokemon." _Luna complained. A beam of pure sun light rammed Aeris out of bounds. But as it did One-Wing and Starseeker crashed though the wall. "Princess! He's trying to capture the Elements of Harmony!" Starseeker yelled. Just then, One-Wing took this opportunity to stab starseeker in the shoulder and hold him up in the air. "Now, now. I told you if you LIVED you could warn the kingdom." One-Wing said and slung Star down to the ground. Star hit the ground with a loud thud and dropped his sword upon impact. With this One-Wing flew away not looking back.

"I've got him covered." Aeris said as she walked up and healed Star's stab wound. "G-go tell Twilight, before he tries to get her, and after that you can tell Rainbow Dash I love her." Star commented as he coughed up some blood. "I'm not going to make it..." "Of course you are." Celestria said as she got a teleportation spell ready. "No one of my linage could ever die from such a weak attack." she added in her mind.

"Twilight!" Celestria yelled as she walked into the Medical Wing. But all she got was a muffled sob as an answer. "Twilight?" Celestria called out again. "Y-yes." Twilight answered. "So, I guess I don't have to tell you?" Celestria said. "No..." Twilight replied. "So I guess you learned not to judge people by the way they look, hmm?" Celestria asked. "H-he came and told me himself.. Then he left without trying to take me... He just told me what our kid would look like." Twi said. "A purple alicorn filly, with my hair and his eyes..." "Well, what is her name?" Celestria asked. "Black Magic." Twi answered. "Well, I won't try to change your mind..." Celestria commented. "But you best make sure there's room for Starseeker. And an apology for him, Rainbow Dash, and me. Considering your arrogance almost got Starseeker killed." "Wait? Why you?" Twilight asked. "Don't tell him...but Starseeker is..." But then Hamon240 decided to skip to the next paragraph.

In three weeks time, not only was Starseeker able to walk again, but Twilight gave birth to her child, who was exactly the way One-Wing said she would be. "Oh Black Magic, today I promise that I'll never let that man anywhere near you or my friends. And I'll never disregard my friends warnings because I want them to be false, ever again." Twilight murmured. But out in the distance, One-Wing and Sakamoto where ready to try again. "This time I'm putting you in charge." One-Wing said. "While I'm in the mountains, I want you and #66 to capture laughter and Kindness. Do you think you can handle that?" "Yes sir." Sakamoto replied as One-Wing walked out the door. "Good." the One-Winged Alicorn replied and he was off. "#66 I want you to get Kindness, I'll focus on Laughter." Sakamoto said. "It's a job suited for someone as dirty as you." "Yes sir." said an armored earth pony with a meat clever in his mouth. "And if she's guarded, and I chop up the guards?" "Only if they're not the other Elements." Sakamoto replied. "Oh you're no fun..." 66 whined.


	12. Stand Alone Complex Chp 1

1Cyber Security; Section 9!

Enter; Sakamoto, the Infamous "Laughing Mare"

The One-Wing Chronicles: Book 4: A Stand Alone Complex

by Hamon240

Note: Paragraph One is what Star and Dash where doing at the end of the last chapter of book 3. Then just follow the time line as it's given.

"Star, why did you risk your life for this?" Dash asked. "Because, I was protecting a friend, and, if he succeeded here, he would have eventually came for you and I'd have to fight him regardless." Starseeker answered. "Hmmm. How can I thank you?" Dash asked Aeris. "Oh, I'm just a flower pony! I don't need any thing! Just glad to help, really!" the pink unicorn replied. "Well, how about a part time job?" Celestria said. "I want you to stay with Star, Dash, and their friends. Because I fear this will not be the last time one of them is seriously hurt like this." "Oh, ok... umm you all live in Ponyville, right?" Aeris asked. "Yes." Dash answered. "Good. I'm Roseluck's little cousin, so I live with her." Aeris replied. "See me when you need to." "Thank you again." Rainbow called. "No Rainbow Dash, thank you and Starseeker." Aeris said. "Now I know that the prophecy left by great, great, great, great grandma Aerith is true, and history truly repeats itself." she added in thought.

Ponyville, 3 weeks later.

"Awwww, man. Why'd we have to be stuck up at your place AJ!?" Dash whined. 'There's nothing to do! And don't tell me it's "Cause Big Macintosh won't let that One-Winged fool anywhere near us." because I saw what he did to Star. One-Wing nearly killed Starseeker and he's 100 times stronger that Big Mac could ever WISH to be!" Loyalspirit could be heard making noises as if he agreed to what his mother was saying. "Naw, it's cause... ya know? Cause I forgot... I guess we could have went anywhere." AJ answered.

Just then the barn door busted down and in ran two official looking ponies ran in. The first wore a brown coat which matched his spiky mane and had a revolver holstered to his flank. The other had a strait whit mane tied in a ponytail. His eyes seemed artificial, and had a rotary cannon on his back. "We're Goodcop and Badcop from Section 9 of Celestria's guard, Cyber Security. Now, we need to take, Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie. Her files in Canterlot's Database were hacked and we believe she's in great danger." the first one said.

"Goodcop, cut the crap!" Badcop said as he grabbed Pinkie Pie. "Sorry, but we need to get to a high security area, NOW!" "Umm, why do you always have to make such a ruckus..." Goodcop said as he faced-hoofed and walked out the door. As they got in the van, Pinkie of course had a lot of questions: "Where are we going? Are we there yet? When's your birthday? Are you kidnaping me? Do you like cupcakes? Did you know life is a party?" "SHUT UP!" Badcop yelled. "We are going to the high security area. No, we're not there yet. I don't want to tell you my birthday. No we're not kidnaping you. Sure cupcakes are ok. And life is NOT A PARTY!" "Badcop calm your jets." Goodcop said. "Hmmm, she's nice, a little crazy, but defiantly someone who could ease my stress after a long day as a cop. Especially with THIS guy as my partner." he added in his head looking at Badcop.

"So the Element of Laughter is being moved from Sweet Apple to a high security area, eh?" Sakamoto said clacking away at his keyboard, trying to get as much info about Pinkie and her whereabouts as he could. "There's no file safeguard the "Laughing Mare" (That's me!) Can't hack into! Humph, only two guards? Not even their best cop is there. Now how to get her away from them?"

"So, Twilight. I know Pinkie just got abducted by the Cyber Security nuts, but where's Fluttershy?" Dash asked. "I don't know... I haven't seen her since we first decided to hide here." Twilight answered. "She's in a classified area as well. That's all I can tell you." said a mare's voice. "Major, it's been awhile..." Starseeker remarked. "High Commander Starseeker, I heard you came crawling back." the Major replied. She was pink, with a purple mane in the same style as Twilight's except for the fact that it was WAY shorter in the back and wore a white vest with what looked like a sub-machine gun on her back. "Oh you got it wrong. The Princess came crawling to ME, got it memorized?" Star said smugly. "You don't say. Well, I don't care who did the crawling, what I want to know is how you got to keep your rank, especially with Captain Shining Armor being a prince now." the Major commented. "I'm just good like that." Star replied. "Humph, I should have figured you'd say that." the Major said shaking her head. "With all due respect, Stay out of my team's way." With that she walked out of the barn. "Mooooody." AJ whistled. "Yea. She always was..." Star replied.

"So Miss. Pinkamena, tell me about yourself." Goodcop said. "Well, try to be friends with EVERYPONY, and I work at the bakery, it's called Sugarcube Corner, and my friend Twilight can be a know-it-all, Rarity is a manner's/fashion Nazi, Applejack pushes herself too hard. When she gonna learn she has nothing to prove to us?, Oh and Fluttershy is ether too shy or too aggressive. She can never just balance it out, and Rainbow Dash's ego, oh boy is it big! It's almost as big...no BIGGER than Seto Kaiba's! Oh and Dash is the only one of us that's married. Rarity's husband died and Twilight's would be husband is the guy that's hired the other guy to hunt me! Now about me...I talk too much!" Pinkie said in one breath. "Ain't that the truth." Badcop said.

"Hmmm, come on losers. I've hacked your cameras! Call for a robot or something I can hack and turn against you, and capture Laughter from under your noses!" Sakamoto yelled. "Sakamoto, progress." One-Wing called with telepathy. "Almost got her sir!" Sakamoto lied. "I've got her cornered. How's your pilgrimage to find Jenova's body and the Black Orb going?" he added to change the subject. "Oh great... It should only be another month since I can't just teleport onto the Zephyr Clan's territory without causing a fuss." One-Wing replied. "Ah, good. Well, bye. I await your return." Sakamoto said. "As do." One-Wing commented. "Over and out." Just then Sakamoto turned to his monitor and saw the chance he was waiting for. "Pinkie Pie, HIDE! Badcop! He's found us and hacked the cameras!" he heard Goodcop say. "Darn! Call the Chief have him send some robo-guards and a small spider mech for me!" Badcop yelled. "Why a mech?" Goodcop asked. "Just do IT!" Badcop yelled.

"Ah, yes..." Sakamoto rejoiced. "Send more and more machines for me to hack. You're only plotting your OWN down fall."


	13. Stand Alone Complex Chp 2

1The Laughing Mare Attacks

"I'll Protect You With My Life!"

By Hamon240

"Darn when are those guards going to get here?!" Badcop yelled. "Now apparently." Goodcop replied as a truck with Section 9's logo drove up. "Ahh, good." Badcop commented as he climbed into the spider mech he ordered. "Do you really think that wasn't a risk?" Goodcop asked. "I got it _because _I'm not taking any chances." Badcop answered. "Oh that's the BIGGEST chance you could have taken!" they heard the Sakamoto's voice come form one of the seven robots sent to them. "Darn it! So it is you. The Infamous Laughing Mare!" Badcop yelled. "So what do you have to gain from being with One-Wing?" Goodcop said. "Easy, protection from you fools in exchange I was to hack Canterlot's database and extract all the files I could find on the Elements of Harmony." "What a small price for a service like that." Badcop remarked. "Oh shut up." Sakamoto said and had the robot he hacked shoot the other six. "Now to begin my attack." Sakamoto laughed.

"I'm soooo bored..." Scootaloo moaned. "Yea kid. But that won't change that we have to stay here, it's for our protection. (Because no one would check our houses first.)" Rainbow said. "Hey! Where's your father?" Dash asked her adopted daughter after a moment. "I-I don't know." Scootaloo stammered as she noticed Starseeker was missing. The barn door swung in the breeze as if it had been opened. "Celestria d—it!" Dash yelled. "He better not get himself killed!"

Star was about 3 miles from Sweet Apple by now, he used his telepathy to hear what was going on in Pinkie's hiding place. "I hope they know what they are doing, and why isn't the Major there with them?" He thought. "And all these powers...telepathy, teleportation at small distances...and most of all _magic_. As he rushed to the rescue, he thought about what may be causing him to be able to use all these abilities. Then he looked down into a puddle of water. His eyes, glowed the same greenish blue as a SOLDIER Division guard that had Jenova's cells implanted in him. "How can this be? SOLDIER stopped the Jenova experiments _way _before I joined. The only ones with Jenova cells now a days are members of the royal family. So just _who _am _I_?" Star thought as he stared. But he soon snapped back to reality. "I need to get a move on if I want to save Pinkie Pie and those Cyber Security guys."

"Starseeker is going to be gone for awhile, but he will return." a voice in the corner of the barn said. "Aw man, how d' ya ponies keep gettin' in here?" Aj moaned. "I told you this wasn't the best place for us to hide." Dash remarked. "Hey Aeris." she called to the flower pony. "Hi Dash. This is important. There is a reason I've agreed to follow you and your friends. Star has told you the Jenova, has he not?" Aeris asked Twilight. "Yes he has." Twi replied. "So you know the events of _Final Fantasy VII_ are more or less true, except for a few minor differences?" Aeris continued. "Right." Twilight said. "Do ya know what they're sayin'?" Applejack asked Rarity. "You expect me to know?" Rarity replied, making sure not to rock her sleeping child. "Now stop making me yell so I don't wake up poor Generous Soul." "Well after Sephiroth was defeated, my greatest grandmother, Aerith left a prophecy. It said one that is a decedent of the hero, shall meet the decedent of the evil. He and six will break the limit of power and defeat the darkness in a very rough hour." Aeris said. "I believe Star is the hero and you 4, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, are the six. "Wasn't seeing that a mile away." Aj mumbled. "Yes! We get to go on an adventure!" Dash exclaimed. "Not just you. The picture in the archives also shows Princess Luna, me, and a pony with a black mane that wears a blue shirt and carries a sword with a black hilt." Aeris commented. "I wonder who that could be." Twilight said. "You'll meet him in due time. Come back when you have meet him _and _you've all have children.' Aeris said as she walked out the door. "She's a weird one..." Aj said. "Yes, but we must trust her." Twilight remarked. "It could be our only chance."

Badcop hid behind an over turned table, his mech damaged beyond any repair he could attempt at the moment. He angerly shot at the hacked robot with his rotary cannon. "Darn you! DIE ALREADY!" Badcop yelled as it got back up. "It's all yours kid, I'm outta bullets!' He called to Goodcop. "Great, as if I wasn't busy enough." Goodcop thought. "Don't worry Pinkie, I'm here. And I'll protect you with my life." he said. "I-I know you will.' Pinkie replied as she hid in the corner. "Come at me bro!" Goodcop yelled at the hacked robot. "Oh, I'm coming." Sakamoto replied. Goodcop started to fire his old revolver at the robot. But his antique weapon could only do so much against the robot's advanced armor. As his gun clicked he realized he only had those six rounds, he didn't pack any spares. Goodcop quickly shielded Pinkie with his body. "You're going to have to kill me first." "That isn't a problem." Sakamoto replied as he raised to robot's gun to Goodcop's forehead. "I always knew this job was going to be the end of at a young age." Goodcop thought.

"Bye Pinkie, I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you..." Goodcop said. Just then, there was a electronic buzz, as Starseeker teleported in and cut Sakamoto's robot in half. "W-who are...?" Goodcop stammered. "Starseeker. But you'll know me as High Commander." Star answered. "Now where is the Major?" "She's in the Warehouse District. The Chief told her that he tracked The Laughing Mare to that location, sir." Goodcop said. "Thanks. Oh and kid, you keep my friend safe. Pinkie, you better hang on to him, he's a keeper." Star said as he teleported out so Badcop wouldn't ask questions. Speaking of which Badcop then walked around the corner. "What the hell is going on here?" he said. Then he noticed that Pinkie had her face buried into Goodcop's chest as he petted her head. "Am I interrupting something?" he said. "No. I'm taking Pinkie back to her friends, and I'll stay there. You'd better get a report ready for the chief.' Goodcop said as he helped Pinkie to her feet and walked her to the van. "Umm, ok then." Badcop said as they drove off.

"Alright Major be careful." the Chief said over the radio. "Read ya clearly chief." the Major replied. Then she turned around. "I thought I told you not to interfere." she said to Starseeker. "Last I checked you aren't in a position to give me orders." Star replied. "You're a MAJOR, I'm HIGH COMMANDER, got it memorized?" "Yea, whatever." the Major replied. "So what's the plan?" "Is he in this warehouse?" Star asked. "Yes, sir." Major said. "You go in the front, and I'll cover you from the back." Star replied. "A two sided attack, eh? If you say so." Major said.

Sakamoto tried to gather his stuff but it was too late, the Major busted in the front door. "Hooves up Laughing Mare!" she yelled. "Oh no, it's the fearless Major of Section 9..." Sakamoto said sarcastically as he reached for a pistol under his keyboard. "I said hooves up!" The Major repeated. "Of course." Sakamoto said with a smile as he raised his pistol. "But only if you put your weapon down!" he added with a laugh.


	14. Stand Alone Complex Chp 3

1The Hacking Mare; Downsized

The Birth of Overwhelming Laughter

Fluttershy's Side Story

by Hamon240

"Only if you put your weapon down." Sakamoto said with a laugh, keeping his gun targeted at the Major's head. "What is he thinking? I'm pointing a _sub-machine gun _in his face, and yet he threatens me with a _pistol?_" The Major thought. "What's he playing at?" "So what's it going to be?" Sakamoto asked. "Shall I kill you?" "I don't think so." Starseeker said as he came in, his Buster Sword placed at Sakamoto's back. "Y-you? B-but Master One-Wing _killed_ you!" Sakamoto stammered as he turned around. "I just I'm just a lucky s.o.b. of a pegasus." Star replied.

"Now, put the pistol down and your hooves up." Star commanded. "No!" Sakamoto shouted as he turned his gun into Starseeker's face. But as Sakamoto went to pull the trigger, Star slashed the whole gun in half. "Limit 1b: Cross-Slash!" he announced as he did it. He then turned to Sakamoto's computers, he stabbed his sword into the biggest monitor he saw and jumped up, leaving a large gash in the screen. "Limit 2a: Climmhazard. A useful technique." he said as he passed the Major. "Better take this fool into the Chief." "Yes, sir." The Major replied. "So Sakamoto, they've caught you." Sakamoto heard One-Wing say in his head. "Yes, sir..." he replied. "Well, I guess you weren't as smart as I thought." One-Wing said. "Enjoy the prison." "I'll see you there." Sakamoto commented. "Oh no, you won't, because if they catch me after what I'm about to do, I'll be getting the death sentence." One-Wing replied.

The Major and Star went back to Sweet Apple Arches and found that Pinkie and Goodcop had been there. "Where's Badcop?" the Major asked her inferior officer. "He's giving our report to the Chief." Goodcop answered. "Yes and what an eventful report it is." The Chief said over the radio. "Goodcop, your partner told me of your sacrifice to keep the target safe, I do believe you've earned your weeks pay and some vacation time." "Thank you Chief." Goodcop said with a bow. "And you Major. The Laughing Mare, where is he?" the Chief asked. "I've got him here." the Major answered. "Good. Bring him in." The Chief said. "That will be all." With that the radio turned off.

"Aren't you coming Goodcop?" The Major asked as she got into the van after throwing Sakamoto I the back. "No, I'm going to spend my time here." Goodcop replied. "Oh and Major." "Yes?" the Major answered. "Could you tell the Movers to bring my stuff here to Ponyville? I think I'll be more comfortable living here." Goodcop said. "All righty then." The Major said. "I'll do that." "Thanks." Goodcop said as The Major drove off. "Now, why don't you show me where you live." he said to Pinkie. 'OK!" She replied. The trauma of today's earlier events obviously forgotten, maybe even, for the best.

The Hospital, 1 week later

"How are you little colt? Come on Overwhelming Laughter you can tell mommy." Pinkie said to a small child that looked pretty much like a genderbent version of herself, with green eyes. "So, Pinkie. The wife of a cop and a mother now." Rarity said. "Looks like we've left you in the dust Applejack, all alone, since your granny died, and now Big Macintosh has left you to watch Applebloom." "You know Rarity, for someone who presses manners so much, you can be such a bi—." But Aj was cut off. "Applejack! You should know better than to use that kind of language in front of children!" Pinkie said. "But she has a point. Rarity can be...that word sometimes." Dash said. "Besides, I'm sure Fluttershy, where ever she may be is still alone to." Twilight commented. "Do you mean the yellow pegasus in the next room over?" Goodcop asked. "HUHHH?" Dash, Twi, Aj, Pinkie, Star, and Rarity stammered in unison. They looked into the room, sure enough, it was Fluttershy, and a male that wore a red cloak, his yellow mane was short in the back, his bangs came down the right side of his face.

"OMG!" Rarity exclaimed. "What..." Aj mumbled. "That Fluttershy has a mate?" "NO! It's the fact that her mate is...Humble Soul! Famous royal guard, alchemist, and the brother of another famous alchemist named Short Temper!" Rarity exclaimed. "And he's wearing a jacket that _I _designed." But something else caught Applejack's eye, Fluttershy was holding a pair of twins. One colt and one filly. The colt's eyes where dark blue, and his mane was more golden than his body's coat. The filly had light green eyes, and was the mirror image of her mother. "Oh, hi...Humble dear, these are my friends...Starseeker, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack. Hey, where's Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy said as she saw her friends walk in the door.

"She's in the next room over." Star answered. "We're here cause she just had a colt as well. His name is Overwhelming Laughter." "Oh...well his name is Willingheart." Fluttershy said holding up her colt. "And she's Kindheart, named after my mother." she added holding up her filly. "So, I guess he was the one guarding you while you were away." Star said. "Yes, I was." Humble Soul answered. "It's nice to finally meet you High Commander Starseeker." "Likewise, so why don't yo get us up to speed with what happened to Fluttershy." "Yes sir." Humble Soul said with a salute.

Manehatten, 4 weeks ago

"Ummm, shouldn't I be hiding with my friends?" Fluttershy asked. "No, I can offer more protection. So I shall keep you safe until the one that's after you has been caught." Humble Soul answered. "The pony that's after you is a psycho killer that goes by the alias of The Chopper. He also goes by 66, since his name is #66 on death row." "Eppp!" Fluttershy squeaked. "Does he-he want to kill me?" "No, he wants to capture you and take you to his boss." Humble Soul said. "Now lets get you to my place."

Manehatten, three weeks ago

"H-humble Soul..." Fluttershy said with a blush. "Yes." he answered. "I-I love you." Flutter replied nervously. "I love you to." Humble replied. Just then a load crash sounded as the window shattered, and standing in the middle of the room was #66: The Chopper.

"Come here little filly, and I won't chop your boyfriend to pieces." 66 said to Flutter as he held Humble Soul down. "Umm, uhhh..." Fluttershy stammered as he backed into a corner. "Run!" Humble Soul said as he transmuted a small dagger and used it to smack The Chopper's meat cleaver out of his hand. "Ah!" 66 exclaimed. And as 66 punched Humble in the face to put him in his place, Fluttershy bucked him to the open window. "I'll kill you if you hurt him anymore!" she yelled. "Humble, call the cops." "Uh, sure..." Humble Soul said as he wiped blood off his lip and picked up the phone. As the cops took him away, Fluttershy laid in Humble Soul's lap. "It's about time." he said.

Road approaching Ponyville, Yesterday

"We need to get there soon!" Humble Soul yelled at the driver. "We're in town limits now!" the drive replied. "You said the hospital right?" "Yes, please!" Humble said. "Well we're there, get out." the driver said. "Thank you." Humble said as he got Fluttershy into a wheelchair.

Present Time

"Wow, that's a lot." Dash said. "Yea..it is..." Applejack commented sadly. "Imma go home...ya'll... see ya later..." "What's with her?" Dash asked. "Envy..." Star answered.

Zephyr Ninja Clan Reservation, the next night

"Who are you?" the Clan elder asked One-Wing. "Your death." the alicorn replied as he held his hoof up in the air and the whole reservation burst into flames. "I'm done playing. Now to go under and get "Mother" and the Black Orb." One-Wing said. In one of the burnt houses a mother was telling her child to run. "I can't just leave you mother!" the earth pony ninja yelled. "GO Settled Score! You have to live so you can avenge the clan!" his mother replied. And with this his mother died. Settled Score ran as far away as he could. He was a young adult, at least 18. He had a black mane, wore a blue shirt, and had a sword with a black hilt that blended into the sheath, held to his back with purple rope. Settled Score ran and ran continuously, not knowing he was headed for Sweet Apple Arches.


	15. Honest Love Chp 1

1Settled Score; Last of The Zephyr

The Countdown to The End

The One-Wing Chronicles: Final Book: An Honest Love

by Hamon240

"Finally..." One-Wing said as he found a small tomb hidden under the camp he'd destroyed. Inside was a chamber holding a greyish blue alicorn, and on a plate attached to the outside read "JENOVA". "With your superior power, knowledge, and magic, you were destined to become

the ruler of this Planet, "Mother". But, they…these worthless creatures, took the Planet from you. Didn't they, "Mother?" But, don't be sad anymore. "Mother", let's take the Planet back together." One-Wing said as he scooped up the chamber on his back and kicked the Black Orb into his coat pocket from it's place on the floor. Once he had what he cam for, One-Wing teleported to a mountain farther North, to plan the prepare for the rest of his plan.

"I-I must avenge the clan...that's what my mom told me..." Settled Score said as he crawled, no longer having the strength to run after 10 days without food, water, or medical attention for the 2nd degree burns on his left hind leg. Finally as he approached an apple orchard, he just fell the rest of the way to the ground. "But...I guess I'll never get the c-chance...I'm sorry...mom." Settled Score mumbled.

"Hmmmph, I-I can't believe all my friends have family's of their own now..." Applejack said sadly. "I'm so alone...I shouldn't have turned down Dash and Star's invite to go to the Wonderbolts show today...But then again, anyone that would watch Applebloom is busy, or to scared for no reason to the point of running away. Damn you, Big Mac why'd you leave?! I still need you! Who cares if you die, if you're protecting sometime you love it's worth it! Were us your sisters not worth it enough, to the point that you ran to the city!? HUH!?" "Ummm, Aj." Applebloom said as she walked up to her ranting sister. "What is it Applebloom." Aj snapped. "Umm, somepony has collapsed in our back field, and he looks hurt." the younger pony answered. "Welp, we better go help him." Aj said as she got up to investigate.

"The last piece is in play." Aeris said as she saw a vision of Settled Score. "He is the last pony in the prophecy." "Are you sure?" Star asked sharing the vision though meditation. "Yes, he fits the description. Black mane, blue shirt, and a black sword." Twilight commented as she entered the telepathy circle. "Excuse me, I've been summoned to investigate a genocide site." Star said and left. "Twilight why don't you come to? Your brother will be there." "All right! I'm coming." Twilight replied. "Sorry Aeris, we have to go." "It's ok, just give more details on this new pony when you can." Aeris said. "Of course." Twilight remarked.

"A-am I dead?" Settled Score asked as he woke up. "No, far for it." Applejack responded. Scared of this unknown pony, Settled Score acted on impulse and stabbed his sword in the direction of Aj's throat. "Wow now, Imma not gonna hurt you any. You were out cold in my apple orchard, and I brought you here to rest up." she remarked. Settled Score lowered his sword. "Sorry...an alicorn with one wing destroyed my entire clan. I'm all that's left..." he said as tears formed in his eyes. "Oh mah, I-I don't know what to say..." Applejack said. "It's ok, just take me to the princess as soon as you can." Settled Score commented as he wiped the tears away. "I'll my friend Twilight take you when she gets home." Aj said. "Thank you, umm... who are you?" Settled Score said. "Name's Applejack. You are?" Aj replied. "Settled Score." the ninja pony said placing the sword back in it's sheath.

"Captain, status report." Starseeker said as he got to the site of One-Wing's attack on the Zephyr Clan's territory. "Oh, High Commander." Shining Armor replied. "Well, the whole place has burned to the ground. And as far as now we've found no survivors." "Keep looking. I have reason to believe one was made his way to Sweet Apple Acres. I'll take him to Celestria after we've finished here." Starseeker said. "Hey brother!" Twilight said as she caught up. "Twily! What are you doing here?" Shining Armor said. "I just wanted to visit with my brother for once. Are you that caught up back at Canterlot?" Twi replied. "Sorry...but yea I am. We're as tied up as you and your friends with all this One-Wing business." Shining Armor said. "Not to mention the shame and guilt Princess Luna is feeling since both her sons turned out to be evil creeps." "Yea..." Twilight agreed. "But you should at least come see your niece once and awhile." "When did you...?" Shining Armor. "It's a long story Captain, I'm sure Twilight will tell it to you while I leave her here, so I can take that pony to Celestria." Star commented and walked off.

"Applejack, it's Starseeker, I know that the Zephyr Clan pony is here. Please allow me to take him to the princess." Star said as he knocked on the door of the farm house. Settled Score opened the door. "Ok, I'll come with you." he said to Star. "See you later Applejack." "Alright, see you then." Aj said. As Star and Settled Score walked to the train station, Star said: "You're important to the survival of the world." "Oh really?" Settled Score remarked. "Yes, you are part of a prophecy that shows the defeat of One-Wing...you know, the alicorn that destroyed your clan. "Well, then...I hope that it comes true." Settled Score said.

"Princess, it's me, Starseeker. I've brought the only survivor of the Zephyr Clan massacre." Star said as he knocked on the door of the throne room. "Have you now, bring him in." Celestria replied. "Oh I'm sorry, you won the Queen's Tournament shouldn't I..." Star started. "No need to address me as Queen, not until I marry at least." Celestria answered. "Now lets see here, I do believe he matches the last pony in the prophecy." "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Settled Score asked. "No. I know what happened. One-Wing came looking for Jenova and the Meteor magic. In the process, he burned down you Clan's reservation, killing everyone but you who somehow managed to escape." Celestria said. "Now I want you to continue to stay at Sweet Apple Acres. Train in your ninja ways, help with the chores, do what you please. But be prepared to jump to action for the day the prophecy is to come true." "Yes your highness." Settled Score said with a bow and turned to leave with Starseeker. "Wait that burn on your leg..." Celestria said. "Let me..." But Star stopped her. "I've got it...Curaga." as Star said the name of the spell, his hands glowed blue and the burn vanished from Settled Score's leg. With that the two ponies left Celestria to her own business. "My, my. He's come a far way. Has he found out _way _he can preform magic is the question now." she thought.

"Soon "Mother" we shall take the planet back from those fools! Then we can rule them and create a shining future. And if it doesn't go as we plan...well, that's why we have Meteor." One-Wing said to the alicorn in the stasis chamber. "Soon..."

"So what do you plan to do?" Aj asked Settled Score. "I plan to help you and your friends destroy One-Wing and Jenova, seal away the Black Orb...then I really don't know..." Settled Score answered. "Why don't you stay here with us...with me?" Aj insisted. "Would you _want _me to stay here...with you?" Settled Score asked. "Yes." Aj said firmly. "Well, he friends seem nice...and I have to admit, she is one of the cuter mares I've seen..." Settled Score thought. "Ok then, I'll stay here at Sweet Apple Acres, with you when this is all over." he said.


	16. Honest Love Chp 2

1Developing Feelings

Entras Interius Ira Vehementi

bu Hamon240

"Do you ever get lonely Applejack?" Settled Score asked. "Yea, I do..." she answered. The wind from the open window blew Aj's hat to the floor. But, she was too detracted by Settled Score, looking into his eyes, to notice. They drew closer together, but Settled Score withdrew. "N-no...until I've avenged my clan I am a disgrace too everypony around me..." he said. "Can't you let go, even for one moment?" Applejack asked. "Just fer me?" "I-I guess..." Settled Score said as his gaze went to the floor. "The give in to your heart." Applejack said as then got closer again.

"Princess Celestria, One-Wing has appeared again." Shining Armor announced as he barged into the throne room. "I have guess Captain. Couldn't you have knocked at least?" the Princess replied. "Sorry but it's urgent." Shining Armor replied and whispered something into her ear. "H-He did what?! Call Starseeker..." Celestria said firmly. "He's going to be torn over this..." she thought as Shining Armor walked out the door.

"High Commander, it's Shining Armor. May I come in?" he said as he got to Star and Dash's house. "Come in." Starseeker said as he opened the door. "I have some horrible news for you." Shining Armor sighed. "What is it Captain?" Star replied. "It's Soarin' and Spitfire...One-Wing killed them trying to get info on you and your friends." Shining Armor said. "I know how close you were to them." "Did this attack happen at practice today..." Star asked looking at the ground. Shining Armor just nodded. "It figures that demon would attack on my day off... The day I _couldn't _be there to save them..." Starseeker as tears of hate came streaming down his face. "Spitfire gave me a job and saved me from a life on the streets... And Soarin' never gave up trying to be my friend, no matter how bad I treated him because of the way my attitude was when I first joined the Wonderbolts... One-Wing! YOU'VE GONE TO FAR! THEY WEREN'T EVEN PART OF THIS!" Starseeker said as the tears kept coming. "You've been excused Captain..." he added to Shining Armor. "Of course sir." Shining Armor said, taking the hint to leave.

Earlier

"Do you know him?" One-Wing asked Spitfire holding a picture of Starseeker. "Yes I do. But what business is it of your's?" Spitfire remarked. "I want to talk to him." One-Wing replied firmly. "Well he isn't here to day." Spitfire commented. "Do you know where he lives?" One-Wing asked. "742 I'm Not Telling You Street. I know how you are! You're that One-Wing fella that has already almost killed Starseeker once and killed the whole Zephyr Ninja Clan!" Spitfire yelled. "Then you should know I wouldn't hesitate to kill you as well..." One-Wing replied drawing his masamune. "Now I'll ask again...Where does that fool live?" But as he pointed the tip of his sword into Spitfire's face, Soarin' knocked him over the head with a chair. "She said she's not going to tell you! And if you're going to kill her, you'll have to deal with me first." he said. "Very well..." One-Wing remarked as he punched Soarin' and stabbed him in the gut, leaving his body nailed to the wall. "Now unless you want a similar fate, you'll tell me where he lives." One-Wing said. "Y-you...MONSTER!" Spitfire yelled as she leaped to hit One-Wing in his jaw, but he caught her and threw her to the ground. "Fine...don't tell me and join your friend in oblivion..." he said and kicked her out the window. The shock of the impact kept her from opening her wings and she hit the ground with a thud, after a 3 story drop. As Shining Armor got to the scene, all he saw was One-Wing teleport away.

Sweet Apple Acres, Present

"I love you Settled Score...can't you see that?" Aj asked. "Yes..." Settled Score answered. "But now it is time to fight... Starseeker has called all the ponies of the prophecy to get together. We'd better go." "Alright." Applejack said. "Keep the farm safe, Applebloom!' "Yes sis." Applebloom called back. As they got to the Town Square of Canterlot Star read off all their names. "Princess Luna, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Goodcop, Humble Soul, Settled Score, Aeris, and myself." He listed off. "And me!" Shining Armor called. "Please allow me to come, sir." "As you wish, but if it gets to hard for you, you are to come strait back here, understand?" Starseeker replied. "Yes sir!" Shining Armor said. "Has everyone left their children with Cadence?" Star asked. "Wait what?" Shining Armor asked. "YES!" everypony called. "Then LETS GO!" Star remarked. "The journey though the Northen Mountain won't be an easy one!" "For the Zephyr Clan...Soarin'...Spitfire...and the future of the Planet...lets finish all of this here and now!" Star called. "Yes, lets." Aeris remarked.

"Those worthless creatures prepare a final defense against us "Mother", can't you wait to see them fall like flies as they fail to stop me from taking the Planet back for you "Mother"!" One-Wing said to Jenova, still lifeless in her stasis chamber. Meanwhile, the "Final Defense" was busy with hiking though the monster inhabited mountain One-Wing had hidden himself in. "I will avenge the clan..." Settled Score thought. "Then I'll be able to have the life with Applejack that we both want." "Soarin'...Spitfire...I won't let your sacrifices be in vain...I swear...I will kill him..." Starseeker said to himself. "I swear it..."


	17. Honest Love Chp 3

1

Weapon, Dragon of Destruction

The Final Battle Begins

by Hamon240

Note: FFVII Players Will Know What I Mean, The Dragon Weapon is Ultimate Weapon

"How much longer is it?!" Starseeker said. "There's too much wind to fly above and check!" Luna replied. "It doesn't matter to me... As long as I can picture burying One-Wing here, power surges within me." Settled Score remarked as his eyes flashed from their normal black to a bright red, with a black design of what looked like an addition sign surrounding his pupil. "W-what...?" Applejack stammered at the new color of her crush's eyes. "It's the Zephyr Clan's All Seeing Eye technique." Star answered. "It slows down the movements around them, so they can read their opponent more accurately and allows them to cast illusions as well as see though them." "It's mighty scary, can you put it away till it's time to fight?" Applejack asked. "Of course." Settled Score said as his eyes went back to normal. "Look who's finally found love." Rarity whispered in Aj's ear. "N-now you shut up, you hear?!" Aj replied with a blush.

"Oh "Mother"...won't you wake up and see the effort I am putting forth to make sure the Planet is ready for you?" One-Wing said. "Oh I have my "child"." Jenova replied as she appeared in front of him, her wing span had to be at least 9 feet, her horn was a good 6 inches long, and her greenish blue eyes shown down on One-Wing as she gazed at him. "You're just like your older "Brother", Sephiroth..." Jenova commented. "NO, you're his spitting image if I do say so myself!" "It is a honor to be compared to him..." One-Wing replied with a bow. "But I assure you...I will prevail where he failed. Now, I shall send Weapon to take care of those pests."

"Let's rest..." Starseeker said as he plopped down onto the ground. "We've been climbing for days..." Rainbow whined. "Why can villains ever pick a reasonable hide out!" "Oh Dashie, it wouldn't be fun that way." Star replied. *TREMOR* "Please tell me that was your stomach." Star said to Shining Armor. "Are you calling me fat, sir?" Shining Armor replied. *TREMOR* "Ummm, I don't think that was anyone's stomach Starseeker..." Applejack remarked. *TREMOR* "HIT THE DECK!" Goodcop yelled and jumped to the ground. Everyone followed suit as a giant dragon busted upward from the ground they were standing on. "That's Weapon..." Aeris said as she looked up at the beast.

"Wea-who?" Shining Armor asked. "Cause all I see is a big arsed dragon!" "Weapon is the dragon's name!" Aeris replied. "And it looks like he's here to see us." "RAWR!" Weapon sounded, as to confirm what Aeris said was the truth. Star and Settled Score drew their swords and Goodcop pulled out his revolver. "Lets do this!" Starseeker yelled. "LIMIT 1A: BRAVER!" he announced as he jumped up into the air and slammed the Buster Sword on the top of Weapon's head. "Twily! A barrier spell!" Shining Armor called to his sister. "Right! Reflectga!" Twilight said. A thin wall of light was now around them. "Great work you two!" Luna said. "I couldn't have made a better barrier myself!" "Well lets keep our minds on ugly over there!" Humble Soul said as he drew a transmutation circle. As he touched his hooves to it, a light flashed and he created a stone spear. "Not sure how much I can do with this, but it's the best I could do at the moment." he said.

"Now how will we kill this monster?" Star thought. "Wait I got it!" He motioned for Settled Score to follow him. "Now, what are they going?" Dash thought as she watched them walk off. "Dash watch out!" Aj yelled as she tackled her friend to the ground and a stream of blue fire went passed them. "Thanks Aj, I would have gotten burnt up if you didn't do that." Dash said. "No prob, but we better finish this soon, Shining Armor and Twilight's spell isn't going to last much longer. Humble Soul threw his spear into Weapon's eye. It shattered on impact and Weapon wiped his eye as if a fly flew into it. "Well that failed..." Goodcop commented. "Where are Starseeker and Settled Score?!" Luna called around. "They've got something cooked up." Aeris answered.

"STARSEEKER! WHATEVER YOU"RE GONNA DO, PLEASE, DO IT NOW!" Dash called. "As you wish." Star replied. "NOW!" Settled Score stabbed his sword into Weapon's eye, and held on. "Alright I've got him distracted!" Settled Score called to Star. "LIMIT 2B: SWORD BEAM!" Star yelled as he slammed the Buster Sword on to the ground and a wave of green light washed over Weapon and he dissolved. Star caught Settled Score as he fell. "This is awkward..." Settled Score said. "Well excuse me princess." Star remarked as he dropped Settled Score to the ground.

"Well, Weapon failed." Jenova murmured. "I've got this." One-Wing replied as he drew his masamune. "Most of them are weak, it's the Zephyr Ninja and Starseeker I would worry about." Jenova said. "Yes." One-Wing replied. "They are exceptionally skilled." "Thanks for the complement." Starseeker said smugly. "Humph, you won't be so cocky

when I have you on you knees begging for forgiveness." One-Wing laughed. "And you won't be so cocky when I have you plastered to the ground!" Settled Score yelled back, holding his sword reverse grip.

"Show me your strength." One-Wing as he put his sword in front of his face. "Gladly!" Settled Score remarked as he activated his All Seeing Eye. "LIGHTNING SWORD!" he yelled as blue lightning encased his blade and he jabbed in One-Wing's face. "That's enough..." One-Wing commented as he rushed past Settled Score and slashed, hitting Settled Score 8 times in one blow. Settled Score fell to the ground. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" One-Wing taunted. "NO!" Settled Score yelled as he smacked One-Wing's sword out of his face. Now Star joined in, LIMIT 1B: CROSS SLASH!" he said as he swung his sword in the shape of an x. The blow hit One-Wing in the back and his masamune dropped to the ground. "Now son, to answer for your crimes!" Luna said pinning him to the ground. "Don't call me son you disgraceful mule...Jenova is my only mother..." One-Wing replied, then he launched Luna into the air with a kick of his hind legs and picked up his masamune.

"What will you gain from all this?" Star asked One-Wing. "Mother and I will retake the Planet from you useless creatures...then we shall rule you all as we build a shining future. "I'll never let you do that!" Shining Armor yelled as he rushed One-Wing. All One-Wing did was turn around and poke Shining Armor and he fell to the ground. "Hmhm, and what will you do to stop me?" One-Wing commented. "BOLT LV. 3!" As One-Wing said the name of the spell, a large blue blot of lightning struck Shining Armor, he frailed around a bit, then, he was limp. "Shining Armor!" Twilight yelled.

"Y-you...h-he's...m-my brother's..." "Ah you poor filly." One-Wing said as he knocked Twilight to the ground and pointed his sword into her face. "I thought of the perfect present for you...shall I give you despair?" he asked. "Y-you faked you loved me so you could try to capture me...you left me with a child that will never know it's father...and you just killed my brother...WHAT MORE DESPAIR CAN YOU GIVE ME?!" Twilight yelled with rage. "Now there Twilight, calm down..." Starseeker said. "One-Wing, leave her be. Your plight is with me." "So be it..." One-Wing replied as he turned so his sword's blade overlapped Star's Buster Sword. "Let's get this over with."


	18. Honest Love Chp 4

1The True Form of The One-Winged Alicorn

The Prophecy; Fulfilled

by Hamon240

"Now then, to the end of the light." One-Wing said as he jumped back from Starseeker. "Sin Heartless Angel..." Star felt a surge go though him as One-Wing pointed at him and his friends. But as he looked around, only he, One-Wing, Jenova, and Settled Score could stand up. "We don't want you having assistance now do we?" One-Wing laughed. "I don't even need _this _fool." Settled Score said as he pointed to Starseeker. "I could take you alone." "NO! We must attack as a group!" Star remarked. "Well I'm attacking _now_!" Settled Score replied as he drew his sword." "That's the spirit, come strait for me..." One-Wing commented.

"Fireball Technique!" Settled Score said as he blew a fireball out of his mouth, One-Wing blocked it with a Reflectga spell and teleported in front of Settled Score and grabbed him by the collar. "Know your place..." he whispered in Settled Score's ear and dropped him to the ground. Settled Score scooted back os he could try to get up, but One-Wing advanced and waved his hand. "Give in to the darkness." he said as several black orbs of electricity surrounded Settled Score. "Errr, I can get by this..." Settled Score thought. "CHIDORI STREAM!" As he said the name of the technique, blue lightning emitted from his body and destroyed the orbs. "A nice move there, but it won't be enough." One-Wing said as he kicked the young ninja across the ground.

"I told that fool." Star thought as he rushed to the rescue. "Embrace the dark!" One-Wing remarked as he brought up his sword as if to cut Settled Score's head off. "Limit 2A: Climmhazard!" Starseeker said as he jabbed his sword into One-Wing's back and jumped up. One-Wing was launched into the air and Star kicked him to the edge of the mountain. "Now to end it..." Starseeker commented as he picked One-Wing up by the collar and dropped him over the cliff side. "Limit 3A: Meteorain! Just to be safe." Star said as he jumped up and shot several small meteors from his sword. "It's all over..." Star said. "Oh...how can you be so sure?" Jenova remarked. "He clearly fell to the ground, and was crushed by my meteors. He's dead." Star said as he turned he head to Jenova. "Oh, well look behind you." she said to Star as she pointed behind him.

One-Wing was floating behind Star. "H-how...I clearly saw..." Star said as he started to back up. "Oh I'm far from dead." One-Wing commented as he tore his coat off. "ALL SHALL BE ONE WITH ME!" he yelled as his wing grew and became a crimson red and engulfed his right arm, seven white wings came out from his waist, his legs seemed to disappear as he floated the air. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Star shouted at One-Wing. "I am...a god." One-Wing replied as he smacked Starseeker to the side with his red wing. "Starseeker..." Rainbow Dash called as she weakly reached out to him. "Don't worry Dash, we'll be able to help him soon." Aeris told her. "Limit 3B: Pulse of Life!" she announced. As Aeris said the name of her Limit technique, everyone that was knocked down by One-Wing's Heartless Angel were instantly revived.

"Starseeker! We're all here!" Dash said as she walked up to him. "Thanks...but even if we attack him as a large group like this...we still can't win..." Star told her. "Yes we can, just remember the prophecy." Aeris remarked as she healed him. "Don't be foolish!" One-Wing commented as raised his hand and wing to the sky. "Because it's all over! I'm going to crush you all with Meteor!" As he said it, a red blotch appeared in the sky, it got closer and closer. One-Wing wasn't bluffing, he had summoned a Meteor, and it was speeding right for them. "It's all over." Settled Score thought. "I'm going to die, we all are... Now I can't never avenge the clan...and I'll never live with Applejack happily." "One-Wing, you're wrong..." Star said. "We WILL defeat you."

"Well now, better hurry before the Meteor crushes you." One-Wing taunted. "Oh I will." Star replied. "LIMIT 4: OMNI-SLASH!" Star jumped up and slashed One-Wing 15 times, each attack dealt major damage, but One-Wing still didn't budge. "B-but Limit 4 is the highest level of power..." Star complained. "I'm just that strong." One-Wing laughed. It was over, the Meteor was here it was coming strait for them. But then as it seemed that the Meteor would crush them, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie's Elements of Harmony appeared ad a rainbow rammed into Meteor.

"We just have to hold it for a little, longer..." Twilight said as she struggled with the strain of holding the Meteor back. "Let me help you!" Luna said as she shot a beam from her horn at Meteor. "Me to..." Aeris commented as she used a Fire LV.3. "LIMIT 2B: BLADEBEAM!" Star yelled as he used the attack that destroyed Weapon. "Settled Score we need you! _I need _you!" Applejack pleaded. "I'm coming!" Settled Score said as he jumped in front of the others. "This will be my last technique..." he said as he held his hoof in the air, it was encased with blue lightning. But as he stood there, the lightning grew into a dragon. "The name of this technique is Kirin...MAY IT HERALD YOUR END!" Settled Score yelled as he threw it at Meteor.

With the addition of Settled Score's Kirin, the Meteor was pushed into One-Wing. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" One-Wing yelled as the Meteor, the Elements rainbow, Luna's Beam, Star's Blade Beam, Aeris' Fire, and Settled Score's Kirin slammed him. He regressed to normal, and fell to the ground, smoking as it happened. "Well, well... you managed to defeat my son." Jenova said as she appeared in front of them. "Yea, and now it's your turn." Luna said as she approached Jenova. "Oh and you are?" Jenova asked the Princess. "One-Wing's real mother." Luna answered. "Now, you'll pay for what you did to my son!"

"Well now, let's see what you're made of!" Jenova said as she shot a fireball from her horn. "Yes lets!" Luna remarked as she shot her own fireball. As the fireballs clashed, everyone could feel the heat, the fire burnt out. Then Luna punched Jenova in the jaw and sent her flying, then kicked her down to the ground. "Now to destroy you once and for all." Luna remarked as she pinned Jenova to the ground. "ULTIMA!" Luna shouted, her horn glowed green and shot out a beam of green light, and Jenova was instantly destroyed, her body was vaporized by the heat of Luna's blast. "Now it is over..." she said. But as everypony turned to walk away and Twilight scooped up Shining Armor's lifeless body, they heard a shriek. They faced behind them to see a horrid scene. One-Wing had was alive, and he had just impaled Aeris with his sword. "Aeris no!" Star yelled. "A life for a life...since you killed Mother, I took this girl's life." He said. "That's it...This is the end of the line!" Starseeker roared as he got into a battle stance, his Buster Sword drew. "Yes, it is. One of us is about to die here." One-Wing agreed.

The two's swords clashed and clanked, but neither would give up. "Octo-slash!" One-Wing said as he rushed by Star, but Star blocked all 8 of One-Wing's strikes. They fought in mid air, on the ground, and even on the cliff side, but it never seemed to end. Then, One-Wing stabbed Star in his shoulder and held him in the air. "Tell me what you cherish most, give me the pleasure of taking it away." he taunted. But Star had fainted. "Am, am I going to die...?" Star thought. "No." said a mare's voice. "I shall save you, if you have the will to fight on." "Please!" Star pleaded. "But first, who are you?" "I am your mother." the voice answered. "That's all I'll tell you, in your heart...I think you _know _who I am. Now to heal you, Curaga!" "Wait! Mother! Please tell me who are you!?" Star pleaded.

"Aww he's dead..." One-Wing said. But then he saw Star's eyes open. "Well still alive are we? Well I'll ask again. What is it you cherish most, give me the pleasure of taking it away." One-Wing repeated. Starseeker grabbed the blade sticking in his shoulder and pulled it out, then flung One-Wing into the air. "I pity you, you just don't get it...there isn't a thing a _don't _cherish!" Star replied. As he ascended to where he flung One-Wing up the Elements of Harmony's energy went from Twilight and her friend's necklaces, into his Buster Sword. "LIMIT 5: HARMONY SLASH!" Star yelled.

"Limit 5?" Luna asked. "There is no Limit Level above 4 though." It's because, Star has fulfilled the prophecy." Twilight answered. "One that is a decedent of the hero, shall meet the decedent of the evil. Then he and the six will break the limit of power and defeat the darkness in a very rough hour." she said reciting Aeris' great grandmother's prophecy. Starseeker slashed One-Wing fiercely, each attack was followed by a streak of rainbow. Then Star brought the Buster Sword down on One-Wing. And as they hit the ground, there was a explosion of color. "Stay where you belong...In my memories..." Starseeker said as he got to his feet. "I...will...never...be a memory..." One-Wing said as he dissolved into the darkness. "It's over, this time for real." Twilight commented.

As they returned to Canterlot, much was to happen. Cadence's sorrow was unmatched when Twilight told her Shining Armor was dead. Applejack was ready to have a child, Settled Score's son. And Starseeker has questions to ask Princess Celestria. "I have questions...and I'm _sure _you have the answers." Starseeker said. "Ask away." Celestria replied. "Why can I do magic if I'm a pegasus?" Star asked. "Jenova cells implanted in you when you became a member of the SOLDIER Division." Celestria answered. "No. Because the Jenova Project was cancelled before a even joined the royal guard in the first place. So if my Jenova cells weren't implanted...that means I'm of royal blood." Starseeker said. "So, who was the mare in my vision?" "So you've figured it out, the truth of who you are?" Celestria asked. "Yes princess, it was you... you are my mother." Starseeker said. "So am I right?" "Yes, I am the mother that gave birth to you and put you into Cloudsdale Orphanage." Celestria replied. "I am your mother Starseeker."


	19. Honest Love Chp 5

1Celestria's Reveal; Starseeker's Forgotten Memories

The Aftermath of the One-Winged Alicorn

by Hamon240

"I am your mother, Starseeker." Celestria said. "I am the one who gave birth to you and had you put into the orphanage. To ensure you wouldn't know how your mom was...I erased the memories of your first year of life." "B-but why?" Starseeker stammered. "I did it...to protect the Elements of Harmony." Celestria answered. "The families of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy had the Elements passed down their lines for generations. But, the Elements weren't needed and the ponies never even knew they possessed the Elements. Then one day...the Loyalty before Rainbow Dash, Her mother, told me she had to send her newborn filly to the orphanage...I gave you up, to ensure that Dash didn't fall into the wrong hands..."

Canterlot, 19 Years Ago

"Hmm." Celestria sighed happily as she cradled her one year old colt. "Strife Cloud is such a cute colt, sister." Luna said. "But why is he a pegasus?" "His father." Celestria replied. "He was a pegasus..." "But I fear that I will have to depart ways from Strife..." Celestria said sadly. "Why?" Luna asked. "Because...If I don't...it could mean the end of the world." Celestria answered.. "And disharmony will rule in it's place." "It seems like a hard choice...your child...or the world." Luna sighed. "Yes...but the safety of our subjects come first..." Celestria remarked. Strife (Starseeker) just reached out to touch his mother's horn. "I'm so sorry young one...I wish it didn't come to this..." Celestria said as she held her child to her face, tears coming from her eyes.

"Princess, it's Firefly...she wants to talk to you." Cadence said as she escorted a blue pegasus into the throne room. "Your highness I know you said do my best to support my child so I could keep her..but after she was born her daddy ran off...and my job is very low end...I-I just can't do it...I'm going to have to put her up for adoption..." Firefly cried. "I have to do it now before I get too attached..." "I've have foreseen this..." Celestria replied. "I'm sorry it has to be this way...Just give me a minute and I'll give you something..." Celestria walked into her room slowly. "Strife I'm so sorry about this, but just know mommy loves you...I love you my child..." "Mommy...love you." Strife (Starseeker) replied reaching up to his mother, the first and last words Celestria would hear him say in 19 years. Celestria started to cry harder as he said it and her horn began to glow pink. "Now to make sure you don't remember any of this...I'm sorry..." she said as she pointed her horn at Strife and in seconds he couldn't remember what he just said, how he said it, and it was like he was just born...the whole first year of his life, had been erased from his memory.

"Firefly, this is my son, I want you to put him in the orphanage with your daughter." Celestria said handing a bundle to Firefly. "Oh but why?" Firefly asked. "Because...It is something I must do..." Celestria answered as she waved for Firefly to be escorted out of the throne room, she cried as she watched Firefly take her child away. "It's for the well being of the kingdom..." She tried to remind herself.

Firefly grabbed up her daughter, a blue filly with a rainbow mane, and placed her with Celestria's now nameless son. "I hope you two know that the princess and I don't want to give you two up...there's just reasons that we can't have you...and I'm sure you'll forgive us in the end..." she said as she left the two foals on the step of Cloudsdale Orphanage and knock, she ran around the corner and watched as the owner Kindheart, took them inside.

Canterlot, Present

"So...that's the story..." Starseeker said as he looked to the ground. Celestria's horn started the glow pink. "Maybe it would be easier to process if you remembered, don't worry, this won't take away your new memories, just reform the old." She sad as she pointed her horn at Starseeker. Suddenly he could see everything that Celestria had told him unfold in his head. "I love you my child." Celestria said. Starseeker started to cry. "I-I love you mother..." he replied as he embraced Celestria. She returned the embrace by wrapping him in her wing. "I love you...but the others are not to know of this...not even Rainbow." Star said. "Fair enough..." Celestria agreed. "As long as you refer to me as mom when we are alone." "Of course..." Star replied.

"I-I can't believe he's gone..." Cadence said as she looked down on Shining Armor's body. "His life and the nice flower pony's were the prices to pay to see One-Wing defeated." Twilight remarked. "Not to mention my clan..." Settled Score added. "Spitfire and Soarin' as well." Starseeker murmured. "Speaking of lives, how's Applejack, Settled Score? I heard you two have a colt on the way." Dash said to get off the subject of death. "Oh you mean Honest Truth? He was delivered an hour ago. He looks like his mother, with my eyes, and a mix of our hair. It has my look, but her color." Settled Score answered.

"So it's all over?" Luna asked Celestria. "No sister, it has only begun. Starseeker, his friends, and their children will face many crises in their lives...but, it will be ok, they shall always win." "Why do you say that?" Luna asked. "Well." Celestria answered. "For one: they named their children after the Elements of Harmony which they will weld one day. Two, they are the only one's who could ever save us in a situation like One-Wing." "And three?" Luna persisted. "Three? Starseeker's my son, I will always have confidence in him, always place my faith in him, and above all, I will always love him." Celestria said.

"Loyalspirit, Generous Soul, Overwhelming Laughter, Honest Truth, Black Magic, Kindheart, and her twin Willingheart..." Cadence said as she looked at Twilight and her friend's children. "So what was the purpose of naming them after the Elements of Harmony?" Cadence continued. "Well, I guess I was everything we knew, so it fit." Twilight answered.

"Soarin', Spitfire...I will never forget you." Starseeker said as he stood at their graves. "And you Captain Shining Armor...for your selfless actions, even if they were reckless." "So what do we do now?" Scootaloo asked her adoptive father. "Well Dashie, what do you think?" Star asked his partner. "We continue to watch Scoot and Loyalspirit grow up with our friend's children, and we bust through any obstacles that get in our way!" Dash announced. "That attitude is one of the biggest reasons I love you." Star told Dash. "EWW!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Don't get all mushy!" "Sorry kid." Dash said as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "Lets go home." she added to Star. "Yes, lets." Star agreed. But before he left he turned back to Spitfire and Soarin's graves. "Mother, I will do all I can to keep my friends safe from the evil." he thought. "I know you will Starseeker, you're my son." Celestria answered.

10 Years Later

"Get him Honest Truth!" Applejack yelled. "Come on Loyalspirit, show them that an apple family pony doesn't have anything on you!" Dash called. "Just like us, eh?" Starseeker asked Settled Score. "Yes, I just hope that Honest doesn't go though the hatred I had." Settled Score answered.

All seemed well, but in the shadows, an evil was rising, and old foe thought gone has returned. "Oh, yes the hatred of the Zephyr Clan is the greatest." Sombra said. "Forget the Crystal Empire, if I were to mold that kid to my will I could use his hatred to take the whole world! I just need to arrange a unfortunate disaster to make his world spiral upside down...the death of his parents should do."

King Sombra has returned, he wants revenge, and Honest Truth. Will he succeed in killing Settled Score and Applejack so Honest Truth will tap the overwhelming hatred that flows through his blood, or will he fail miserably before his plan even starts? Read in see in the Sombra's Return Saga.


End file.
